Win a Date with Peeta Mellark!
by bookgirl318
Summary: Peeta Mellark is Panem's favorite young actor, and he's looking for a real relationship. His agent comes up with a contest for one lucky girl to win a date with the handsome man. Who will the winner be? And how will their date go?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the start of my new story. It's modern day with Katniss and Peeta. We are starting with Peeta's POV. I hope that you enjoy it! : )**

**Win a Date with Peeta Mellark**

**Chapter 1**

The lights of the city created an amazing sight, but Peeta Mellark didn't really notice it. He was on his balcony in the hills overlooking the valley below. While it was beautiful, the blonde still felt that empty feeling inside. It had been going on for a while, but he had only recently figured out what it was. Loneliness.

Peeta had been living in the Capitol for two years now. He had come to live out his dream. Ever since he had been in his first school play he had wanted to be an actor. He had performed in every high school drama play, and then graduating from the dramatic arts department at Capitol University. Once Peeta had his diploma, he found a small one room apartment, got an agent and started auditioning. It was tough going, but soon he found some work, and those jobs led to other jobs. Before he knew it, he was in movies, and the parts were getting bigger. The actors and directors he worked with began calling him to ask if he would be in their next picture. Now, two years later, he had money, and multiple jobs lined up for the next couple of years. He was busy, and he loved it. He absolutely adored being an actor and getting into character.

So why wasn't he happy? Why is it that a few months ago everything he did just started to seem meaningless? He did some soul searching, and found that while he was constantly surrounded by people, he was still lonely. He didn't really have anyone who was truly close that he could tell anything to and truly be himself with. In his career, it was always about the face you put on. It wasn't very often that he could take the mask off to just be Peeta. He just wanted to find someone special that he could share his life with, to be a rock in the midst of this crazy life of his. He needed it.

During these wonderings, the door to his condo opened and in walked Haymitch Abernathy, the agent to the superstars, including Peeta. He had seen something in the young man when he first came to L.A., and took him on, guiding him to the right projects and auditions. His advice had always been spot on; even in the gruff manner it was usually given.

"Hey kid," he said in greeting, "I brought you scripts to look at. There are a couple of good ones that I think would fit. The one on top I think could possibly be an Oscar winner."

Peeta turned to the older man, "Thanks. You can put them on the coffee table. I'll read them later."

As Haymitch placed the papers down, he noticed the sullen look on his client's face. "Something wrong, boy? You look down in the dumps."

_Should I tell him what's going on? I guess I need to get it off my chest to somebody. _"I…" he sputtered, "I'm just feeling lonely, that's all. I've been here for a while, and… I don't know….I'd just like to meet someone."

"You want to meet someone?" the agent said, "I've got a hundred girls on my list I could call who would go out with you in a minute. All you got to do is ask."

"No." Peeta went on, "I don't' just want someone to go out with for a night. I could do that anytime with anyone I wanted. I really want to meet someone special. I've just found that I don't want to mess around anymore. I want a real relationship."

"Again," Haymitch continued, "I've got other clients and friends who are single and would love to meet you. Any of them could be the right one."

The young actor sighed, "I'm tired of dating actresses. All of the ones you have set me up with have been such snobs. They only care about their career and themselves. Anyone else I meet, though, I never know if they like me for me, or if they just want to be with me because of the celebrity thing. I want to meet someone for real who just wants to be with me, not Peeta Mellark, the actor.

His mentor took a few moments in thought, then stood up and placed his hand on Peeta's shoulder. "Look. I understand what it's like to be lonely. Let me think about this for a few days. I'll come up with a plan." Peeta nodded and the older man walked out and he was alone once again, looking out over the city.

The agent was as good as his word as a couple days later he walked back into Peeta's house and came into the kitchen as his client was eating breakfast.

"Take a look at this, kid. You're going to love it. Leave it to old Haymitch." He pushed a laptop in front of Peeta's face. The young man eyed the screen and gasped when he saw the big letters flashing on the website that was in view.

**WIN A DATE WITH PEETA MELLARK!**

**Girls! Win a chance to win a romantic date with everyone's favorite leading actor. Fill out the form below and submit it by Friday, March 18****th**** for your opportunity to have Peeta Mellark, star of **_**We're Just Friends**_** come to your town to be your date for the evening. One lucky winner will be taken on for the night of their dreams. Winners will be notified by phone after the deadline.**

Peeta looked up in shock, "You've got to be kidding me. This is your idea?"

"You bet," the mentor smiled, "and it's a doozy."

"A doozy?" the actor replied. "I'm probably going to end up having to take out some crazy girl on a date and end up doing who knows what?"

"Calm down. I've got a plan." Haymitch came over and sat down next to him. "Look, once we get all the submissions, you can look them all over and choose yourself. Both you and I are pretty good and sniffing out the crazies, and we can narrow it down to someone really great. You can take them out where you want, and if it goes south, I'll have a way to get you out of there pronto. I promise. Just give it a try. You never know what might happen."

Peeta looked again at the website. All of the worst case scenarios popped into his mind. But really, did he have any better options just standing here? At least he would get to possibly travel somewhere and get him out of the city. He was pretty good now at spotting the stalkers and hangers on, and Haymitch could get him out of the date if anything went wrong. He weighed the pros and cons in his head, and finally decided that he was willing to try anything at this point.

He sighed as he said, "Alright. You win."

Haymitch pounded him on the back. "Great. I've given two weeks for the girls to submit their information then we'll get together and figure out a winner."

The two weeks passed by in a flash. Peeta kept busy doing some preparation for the next movie he would be working on in a couple of months, a romantic comedy where he would play a baker. He was taking some classes and actually getting pretty good. He had just come home from making his latest creation, when once more Haymitch marched through the door, laptop in hand. Peeta realized that the deadline for the contest passed yesterday. It was time to look over the entries.

"Here they are my boy," the agent started as he popped a freshly made cinnamon roll in his mouth. "There is a filter system to bring the numbers down for you. Start with that."

Peeta ran his hand through his hair as he sat down in front of the computer. He began by looking at the number of entries. There were more than 2 million. _Oh good Lord. I'll never get through this. _He saw a database with a search bar and categories to filter. He decided to start by taking out any submissions by males, as he did not go in that direction. Next, although he wasn't picky about age, Peeta decided that someone around his age would at least be easier. He marked it for all entries of girls between ages 21 and 29. He filtered out any that contained the words _love your movies_ or _you are so cute_, the obvious words of fangirls. Even after this, there still seemed to be so many left. He was going to have to get creative. He thought for a few minutes on it then did one final search. _Likes to sing._

The results came back with only a few dozen names. He breathed out at finally a number that he could deal with. Peeta began clicking through the different names and looking at the pictures. He thought that he would just look for inspiration first before looking at the full information. He came across one of a girl from District 2 name Clove, who was a singer, but also had an obsession with knives that was kind of scary. Another one was a girl named Glimmer, who loved music, but who posted way too much about how she adored fashon. Peeta sighed as he thought this was going to be harder than he ever thought. He had finally reached about the 20th one when he stopped. There was a picture of a girl, with dark hair in a neat braid, a small smile on her face, and the most amazing grey eyes. It was the eyes that caught his attention_. _They were so different and looked like they could just see right through him. _I could get lost in those_ _forever._ Peeta decided to click on the picture. The information he wanted popped up on the screen.

**Name: **Katniss Everdeen

**Age:** 24

**Hometown: **Seam City, District 12

**Likes: **Hunting, Singing, Outdoors, Books, Children, and Movies

**Favorite Food: **Italian and Cheese Buns

**Tell a Little About Yourself: **I work in the children's department of the library and spend my free time with my close friends and family. I love to walk and hunt in the woods around home, the rest of the time I read and watch old black and white movies. I'm petite, but fiesty.

**Why Should You Win this date? **Because I would love the opportunity to have a date with a great guy like Peeta. He seems like a really nice person and it would be great just to get to know him for real, and not just as a face in a magazine. I'm just a normal girl who would love the chance to just meet someone and just have a great time together.

There was a contact number listed underneath. It was short and to the point, but it seemed that there was no real ulterior motive that he could tell. She seemed to just honestly want a chance to win and meet someone, the same thing that he was wanting. It was a gamble, but Peeta had to admit that after seeing the picture and reading even this little bit about her, that he was hooked. He walked over to where Haymitch had fallen asleep on his couch. He nudged the older man to wake him and told him.

"This one. I choose this one."

**Like it? Hate it? (I hope not) I hope that this chapter has got you interested enough to see what happens next. We will be with Katniss herself and see how she got into this. PLEASE REVIEW! The completely make my day and I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I have to say that I was overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter. I have never gotten this many reviews so quickly! Thank you all so much. Here is the next chapter from Katniss' POV. ENJOY!**

**Win a Date With Peeta Mellark!**

**Chapter 2**

"Good night Miss Everdeen!" Katniss looked at the teenagers who were calling to her as they all crammed into their parents' car and drove off. With the library now empty, she picked up her bag and locked the doors before heading down the steps to head home. It had been a long day and she was tired. The teens had a huge project for school and she had spent most of the evening assisting with their research. She was ready to get to her house, take a bath, and watch some mindless TV.

She was startled when her phone began to ring. _Who would be calling?_ She looked at the screen to see it was an unknown number. She sighed and slid her finger across to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi...hello...Is this Katniss?" The voice on the other end was a deep male voice that somehow sounded familiar, but she didn't' recognize it.

"Yes, it is. And who may I ask is calling?" She was curious as to who this was.

"This is Peeta Mellark," the voice replied. "I'm calling about our date."

Katniss' eyes grew wide. _Peeta Mellark? The actor? A date? What in the world?_ She could only think that this had to be a prank that her sister and best friends were pulling. The voice must be disguised.

"Gale! If this is some sick joke that you and Prim have thought up, I have to tell you it's not in the least funny," she fumed.

"Who's Gale?" the voice asked in what seemed to be honest confusion. Katniss was determined not to be taken in.

"Oh, please. Just give it up. I'm on my way home now. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" and she quickly hung up. She rolled her eyes and kept walking, even though the thought that whoever had been on the other end of the call sounded completely different from her friend nagged at her mind.

By the time she got to her door, she had let it go, and walked inside to see two forms at the kitchen table. One was a blonde girl, and the other a tall dark haired man. They hadn't heard her enter, so she quietly moved towards them.

"So, I don't know whose idea it was, but the prank was seriously not that good. What made you think I was ever going to buy it?" she began.

The two turned towards her and the girl piped up. "Katniss! You shouldn't scare us like that. What are you talking about? What prank?"

"Don't be silly. You know what I am talking about. The prank you two just pulled trying to get me to believe that Peeta Mellark was calling me to ask about a date." Katniss looked at the stunned faces on her two loved ones. They looked at each other then back at her.

"You said that Peeta Mellark called you? About a date?" Gale asked.

"Yeah. That's right. Where did you get the idea anyway? I could have thought up a million better plans than that one." Katniss was getting nervous as she thought the two conspirators would break into laughter by now at their joke. They were still completely serious though.

"Gale, we better tell her." Prim said, and went off to another room.

Katniss turned her eyes to her friend. "Tell me what?"

Gale sighed and said, "Just wait and let us explain before you get upset." At that moment, her sister returned with a laptop in hand. It was already turned on and logged in.

"Here" she said. "Just look at this." Katniss focused her eyes on the screen and saw a huge banner reading

**WIN A DATE WITH PEETA MELLARK!**

She went on to read about the contest and then looked up at Prim. "Don't you see? You must have won. He was calling to set up the date!"

Katniss was still in the dark. "But, I didn't enter. How could I have possibly won?"

Both Prim and Gale's faces revealed guilty looks. Her sister finally spoke up. "I signed you up," she said quietly.

"You signed me up?" Katniss was still incredulous.

"Please don't be mad," Prim said pleadingly. "I found the website and just thought it would be great if you could win and get to meet Peeta Mellark. If anyone deserves to have a date with him, it's you. You've done so much and need to get out. He seems such a great guy from all the articles I read about him. I just wanted to give you the chance to win something great and I knew that you would never do it yourself."

"Yeah," Gale continued. "You work so hard. You need a chance to get out and loosen up. To be yourself."

"So, I entered you in the contest." Prim said looking down, " Gale helped me. I thought that you liked him anyway. You always said you enjoyed his movies and that he was hot." She was obviously trying to defend her actions.

Katniss seethed with frustration. "Yes, I like his movies, and yes, I said he was hot. You would have to be dead not to notice that. But that doesn't mean I wanted to enter some fangirl contest for a date with him."

Gale piped up, "If you girls are going to start talking about hot guys, then I'm going to go and see Madge. I'll need a boost to my ego." He grabbed his wallet and headed out as Katniss yelled at him.

"That's right….run off to your girlfriend. Don't think that I'm finished with you. I'm still mad!"

Gale blew a kiss in the air and said, "Love you too, Catnip." He continued down the street. Katniss continued giving him a scowl, and then turned back to the true object of her anger.

"So, okay. You signed me up for this, and I somehow won. Well, I guess since I blew him off over the phone that I missed my chance. He probably just called the next person on the list. Besides, you're the one who really loves his movies. You should have signed yourself up."

"I did," Prim said. "But, I'm only sixteen, so that might be illegal. Please don't be mad, Katniss."

The older girl blew out her breath. She could never stay angry at her sister for long. "It's okay. I'm just upset you didn't tell me. I probably sounded like a complete idiot over the phone Let me at least see what you wrote about me."

Prim showed her the entry form that she had filled out about her sister. Katniss had to admit that it was truthful, even if the part about why she would want to win the date was most definitely embellished. The two sat down for dinner and enjoyed the evening watching their favorite reality TV show together. Prim went to bed about 10, and Katniss went to her own room where she changed into comfortable clothes, and got under the covers to read the latest James Patterson detective novel. She was lost in the action and mystery of the story when she felt her phone buzz with a text message. _Probably Gale sending a message to apologize._ But, it wasn't her friend. It was from the same unknown number that had called before. She read the text.

_-I'm sorry if I worried you earlier. I can understand you thinking it might be a joke. But, I wanted you to know that I'm really Peeta Mellark. I read your entry into the Win a Date contest, and picked you as the winner._

Katniss read the text and took a couple of minutes to decide whether or not to answer. There was still a possibility that it could be a stalker or crazy person, but something inside her told her that it wasn't. She took a chance and typed on her phone.

_**-I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have just hung up like that. I had no idea, I promise. When I got home, I found out that it was my sister and friend who had put my name in the contest. They told me everything tonight and showed me the website. They thought I deserved a night on the town. **_

She sent it, and the reply was almost immediate.

_-You probably do! You don't have to apologize. Everything that happened makes sense now. It's kind of nice that they did that for you. Seriously. You are the winner. If you want, I would still like to take you out on that date._

Katniss again thought over this and made a decision. _Here goes nothing._

_**-I'll allow it. : )**_

Again, her phone buzzed almost before she could put it down.

_-Great! : ) I am not scheduled to start shooting my next movie for another month or so. How about next weekend? I can fly out on Saturday morning and we can go out that night._

_**-That works for me. I have to admit that I can't believe that this is really happening.**_

_-Believe it. Good night, Katniss. I'll let you know when I have details for the date._

_**-Good night.**_

She placed her phone back on the nightstand and turned off the light, letting dreams of him enter her head. _I'm becoming a fangirl like Prim. You better stop it Katniss!_ Still, she smiled as she fell asleep.

The next morning, she told Prim what had happened. The young girl squealed with delight.

"Oh my gosh! It's really going to happen. He is going to come here! We have to go shopping and pick the perfect outfit. You have got to look amazing."

"Calm down, Prim," Katniss stopped her. "I know he might be a major movie star, but I just want to be myself, okay?"

"You can still go buy something, though, right?" the girl looked at her with hope.

"Sure, why not? Let's go shopping." The two sisters went out and poured through the department stores looking for a suitable outfit. Katniss had to admit it was fun in the anticipation of the event. They finally decided on a nice pair of black pants, and a green silk top with strappy black heeled sandals. She had to admit that she looked good.

The week actually went by quickly after that. Katniss got so wrapped up in her work and usual duties taking care of Prim, that before she knew it, Saturday was here. At about 9:00 that morning, she got the first text from him.

_-Hi! I just made it in. I'm at the airport in District 12 now. Waiting for my luggage : (_

Katniss smiled as she answered.

_**-Have fun waiting. I'm glad you made it here okay.**_

-_The flight wasn't bad. I'll be glad to get to the hotel to rest before tonight, though. Is 6:00 okay? I was reading that there was a great pizza restaurant. How does that sound?_

_**-I think I know where you are thinking. That sounds fantastic. I'll see you then.**_

_-See you then. I'm looking forward to it._

Katniss nodded and went about her day after that. She tried to keep her mind busy so that the nerves wouldn't get in her way. Time couldn't seem to go fast enough. Finally, in the afternoon, she took a long shower. She dried off, got dressed, and spent some time on her makeup and hair. After what she deemed to be presentable, she went downstairs to where Prim was reading a book in the living room chair.

"How do I look?" she asked, twirling around so that her sister could see.

Prim smiled, "You look beautiful. Peeta is going to think so too, I know!" The girl couldn't contain her excitement.

Exactly at 6:00, the dorrbell rang. Prim jumped up immediately and ran to answer it. She only opened the door partway, so Katniss couldn't see who was behind it. She could hear, though.

"Hi! I'm so glad you're here," Prim was talking at an alarming speed in her excitement. " I'm Prim. Katniss' sister. She's coming. Where are you going to take her? She looks great, by the way. I helped pick out her outfit."

Katniss interrupted at that moment. Pulling the door back more, she said, "Thank you, Prim. I've got it now. Gale should be here in a few minutes." Her sister gave a knowing wink and walkaed away. The older girl finally looked up and saw the person at the door. She was almost frozen in place by the sight.

He was smiling and immediately recognizable. Katniss thought that he had looked good from his movies and pictures, but he was even more handsome in person. He was wearing khaki pants, and a blue polo shirt that only made his eyes sparkle more. And oh, his eyes, crystal blue and right now gazing at her like he knew all her secrets. Words at the moment were failing her.

Peeta Mellark, the most popular actor in Panem, was at her front door, and about to take her, Katniss Everdeen, on a date.

**YEA! I do so love Prim, don't you? Next chapter, we will have the date and see how the two get along. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please continue to review and let me know how you are liking the story. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrated today. Here is the next chapter of the story with THE DATE! I really hope you enjoy it. Lots of love to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Win a Date With Peeta Mellark!**

**Chapter 3**

Peeta stood in the doorway looking at a vision. Her hair was down in soft waves and wearing a classy outfit that accentuated her lovely figure. _She's even more beautiful than I thought._ His anticipation for this evening had built ever since the auspicious beginning when he first called her. He laughed at the memory of Katniss hanging up on him, thinking that a joke was being played on her. At the time, Peeta had been shocked at the first interaction and afraid he had lost an opportunity, which left him confused and thinking on his couch for a couple of hours. Luckily, he had finally made the decision to try and text her and see if he could somehow smooth things over. Katniss responded to him about how her sister and friend had entered her into the contest and failed to tell her. _No wonder she acted like she did._ She apologized and agreed to let him take her out.

Once Katniss had agreed, Peeta went to work. He wanted to really make it fun for her. He had a feeling this girl had not had an easy life. Not knowing much about the area, he went on the internet and searched for restaurants and other places to go in District 12, checking out the reviews and taking notes. He eventually came up with a plan of how they could spend their evening. He packed, and early this morning gathered his usual disguise to go to the airport.

As usual, the sunglasses and hat worked, so that Peeta was able to get on the plane without being noticed. Escaping detection by the paparazzi and fangirls was getting more difficult by the day, so he breathed a sigh of relief when he sat down in his seat and buckled in. He tried to read some scripts on the way, to keep his mind active and not think about the evening. After what seemed like forever, the plane mercifully landed. Putting the disguise on again, he gathered his luggage and rented a car to take him to the hotel. The front desk worker looked a little strangely at him, but since Peeta was using his fake name, once again escaped notice.

He spent the rest of the afternoon resting and sending a few texts to Katniss. He found that he loved this. Her responses were fun, but not necessarily flirty. If this was typical of her personality, he liked it. Finally, he was able to wash up and get dressed. Hopping into the rental, he used the navigation to go to the address she had provided him a few days previously. Peeta pulled up to a modest, well kept, older house. He put his hat and glasses aside, as he wanted Katniss to recognize him as he was. When he reached the door, a young girl with blonde hair flew open the door and started talking at 100 miles an hour. _Obviously a teenager. It must be Katniss' sister._ After a few moments, though, the door opened more and there she was. Peeta found himself holding his breath as he saw her. As her sister left, Katniss looked up at him. The moment seemed to be full of electricity as their eyes locked.

"Hello Katniss," he finally said.

"Hi Peeta," she replied with a cautious smile. "It's really you. Until now, I was still kind of in disbelief, but here you are. I'm glad you found the house okay."

_She's as nervous as I am._ Peeta thought this as he replied, "It wasn't hard. You ready to go?"

Katniss nodded and they walked towards his car. He opened the door and let her in, and they set off. Peeta could see her fidgeting in her chair, like him probably trying to think of something to say. He finally found a conversation starter.

"Your sister seems great." he told her.

Katniss smiled at him, 'She's sixteen and impossible. I'm still punishing her for not telling me she put me in the contest."

"Don't be too hard on her. I'm glad she did." Peeta said as he looked at her.

Katniss blushed at this, and he went on. "I was thinking we would go to Romano's Italian Restaurant. The reviews said the food was fantastic. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect," and they went on as Peeta put some music on. The drive wasn't long before they reached a small hole in the wall place. As they got out of the car, he put his hat and sunglasses back on. Katniss smiled at this, and commented, "Don't want to be seen with me?"

He laughed at this, "I have absolutely no problem beeing seen with you, but unless you want to be surrounded by autograph seekers and cameras all night, I highly recommend me wearing this."

She seemed to understand and they walked in, and asked for a booth in the back of the restaurant. The booth was cozy, and it was also dimly lit. With his back to the front, Peeta felt easy enough to take the disguise off. They looked over the menu and decided to share a pizza once they found out they both loved mushrooms and pepperoni. The waitress came to take their order and she looked funnily when she saw Peeta, but after looking at Katniss the girl seemed to dismiss her obvious feeling of recognition. With that they were left alone to wait for the order. There was an awkward silence, before Katniss spoke.

"You know," she started, "I find that I am at a disadvantage here. I've read so many articles that I feel like I know just about everything about you. It's hard to think of what to ask."

Peeta laughed again at her insight. "You know, I never would have thought of that. Trust me, though, there is a lot about me that isn't in the magazines."

"Really," she said, intrigued. "Like what?"

He moved closer for her to hear, "Like did you know that I can make the best cheese buns?"

"No way!" she playfully slapped at him. "I love cheese buns. Where did you pick that skill up?"

Peeta told her about his upcoming role as a chef and how he had been taking classes to look more realistic in the scenes where he would have to pretend to cook. Katniss was fascinated as he talked about it all, and felt like she could listen to him for hours. He told her about growing up in District 9. His family had funnily enough owned a bakery, where he lived until a fire destroyed his home when he was 7, and his family with it. Katniss could see the pain in his eyes as he described it. He had been the only one not at home that night, and after the tragedy had been sent to District 1 to live with his aunt and uncle. They had loved and supported him when he began his dream of becoming an actor. With his taking baking lessons, though, it had brought back the smells and memories of his early childhood and in its way had brought some healing. Peeta was excited to start his new project and have some new skills that connected his to his family.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I didn't mean to sound so depressing on our first date. I'm actually a very happy and positive person"

Katniss looked at him so softly. "Don't be sorry. You're just being open with me. I know what it's like to lose your family. I've been taking care of Prim by myself since I was 16. It's hard, but you work through it as best you can and go on living.

Peeta was floored at Katniss' words, only because for the first time it seemed like someone really understood him. He was smiling as the pizza was brought to her table. As they ate, he shared silly stories from the different movie sets he had been on. In turn, she shared anecdotes from her library experiences. Peeta especially laughed out loud when she told him about the young 8 year old boy who asked her for a copy of _War and Peace_. Conversation flowed easily until they finished and paid the bill.

Disguised once more, they left and went out onto the sidewalk, where he turned to her. "I read about this karaoke bar down the street. It's supposed to be a lot of fun. You want to go?"

She chuckled, "Karaoke? Really? I've never done that before."

"Well then, let's go." He took her hand and they walked the two blocks to the bar. It was also a small place with a lot of smoke, but people were everywhere and the music was blaring. After a few minutes they finally found a small table where they could sit and order drinks. The two looked through the list of songs available and picked one, giving their names to the host. They laughed and cheered people on together listening to songs that were good, bad, and ugly. They were so riled up in the atmosphere that when it was finally their turn, they practical could barely make their way through_ I Got You Babe_ because it was just so silly being on the stage in front of everyone. Both of them kept on laughing during their lines. The crowd loved it, though, and they got thunderous applause as they sat down.

"I have to admit that is one skill I don't have," Peeta commented, "I am a terrible singer."

"You were fine," Katniss replied. "It's not about how good you sing anyway. It's about having fun."

"You're right," he continued, "But you have a nice voice, you should do a solo up there."

She immediately shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

"Oh, come on." He said giving her puppy dog eyes. "Please? Do it for me?"

Katniss didn't respond for a moment, but finally gave up and said, "Okay."

She went over and looked again at the list of song choices. After a few minutes, she wrote something on a piece of paper and whispered in the ear of the host as she gave it to him. The man nodded and Katniss came back to the table to wait her turn. She didn't offer up what song she had chosen, and when Peeta asked only said, "Just wait and see."

Eventually, her name was called. Peeta gave her a thumbs up and she went on the stage and took the microphone. Soft music began to play and she began to sing.

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me_

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

Peeta was transfixed by what he was hearing. She was amazing. Her voice was so strong and sure. He had to think it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. He couldn't take his eyes off of her throughout the entire song, but just gazed upon her glowing in the spotlight. His goofy grin must have shown as Katniss finished and walked back to the table.

"Was I that bad?" she asked.

"On the contrary, you were fabulous. I think everyone was in awe of your voice, especially me." She blushed, and they went back to enjoying the music.

It was midnight when they decided to leaves the bar, and slowly they walked back to Peeta's car. As they travelled, somehow his hand found itself laced with hers, their fingers entwined together. It seemed like such a natural thing to happen.

They drove back to her house, and Peeta opened her door to let her out. He tried to drag out every step towards her porch. This night had been great, and he really didn't want it to end. The light was on at the front door, and they stopped under it. He realized he needed to decide quickly whether he was going to kiss her or not. _I want to so badly, but we honestly just met. I don't want to rush things. _He finally decided to give her a hug, which he did. He placed his arms around her shoulders and felt her warm arms come around his neck.

"It was really fun tonight. I haven't sung in so long. It was a good feeling," she said.

"Yeah, I haven't laughed that hard in a while either," he replied. Then, he ever so gently kissed her forehead. "Good night, Katniss."

She looked up into his eyes. "Good night, Peeta. Have a safe trip home."

He nodded, and letting go, she turned and began placing her keys in the lock of the door. When it clicked, he watched her open it and walk in, giving a wave before closing it. With a sigh, Peeta turned and walked back to his car.

He returned to the hotel room and got comfortable. The events of the evening were swirling in his head. As Peeta turned on the TV and relaxed on the bed, he couldn't help but send a text to Katniss. He didn't know if she was still up, but he was going to take the chance that she was.

_-I just wanted to let you know that I had a really good time tonight._

He pressed send and waiting for a few minutes. It buzzed and he looked at the response.

_**-Me too. Thanks for everything.**_

_-You're welcome. Get some sleep._

It was silent after that, so Peeta guessed that she took his advice. As he relaxed, he thought that the evening couldn't have gone better, even in his dreams. He only wished he could have made it last longer. Then, sitting upright, he knew that he could. Peeta picked his phone up and pressed number one on his speed dial. A familiar gruff voice answered.

"So, how did it go? Was it the worst experience of your life, or the best?" Haymitch asked.

"I would have to definitely say the second," Peeta began. "So much so, that I've decided I'm going to change my flight and leave tomorrow night instead of in the morning. I want to see her again."

The young man could feel the smile on his agent's face through the phone as let out a whistle. "Really? Then it must have been great. Congrats, kid. Did old Haymitch come through for you, or what?"

"Yeah, Yeah," Peeta joked. "Don't get yourself all puffed up any more than you already are."

"Don't' worry," the older man said. "Just remember you do have to be here on Monday. You've got a read through rehearsal."

"I know," Peeta replied, "I'll be on a flight tomorrow night, I promise."

With that the two hung up, and the actor went back to lying on his bed. His mind was full of Katniss, especially the vision of her up on the stage singing. As he began to fall asleep, he finally came to one big conclusion about the girl he had spent the evening with.

Peeta Mellark realized that he was a goner.

**I really loved the idea of this date. I hope that you did too. The song I used was I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt. It was the song that kept coming into my head whenever I visualized the scene. Next chapter we will be back with Katniss, and heading into the day after the date. Please review and let me know what you think! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter is here! Katniss' POV. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Win a Date With Peeta Mellark!**

**Chapter 4**

'Katniss. Katniss. Wake up!" her eyes fluttered open as she felt Prim nudging on her arm. "You have to tell me everything that happened!"

Katniss sat up and grumbled, "And you couldn't wait until I at least had gotten out of bed and had a cup of coffee?"

Her sister shrugged and simply said, "No, I couldn't. I am dying here!" She pulled the older sibling out of bed and walked her down the stairs and into the kitchen, pushing a cup in front of her. "Now spill!"

Katniss began recounting all the events of the previous evening. Prim was intently listening to every detail. When she was done, the blonde noted, "Wow. It sounds like it was awesome. I'm so jealous. I think he really liked you."

"I don't know, little duck," she replied, "It was a great date, but I guess it doesn't really matter. I'm never going to see him again anyway. He did his duty and is going back to his own life."

At that exact moment, Katniss could hear her phone ringing. She usually didn't receive phone calls this early, but maybe it was Gale. She answered with a yawn as she said, "Hello?"

"Good morning Katniss, "she was stunned to hear Peeta's voice.

"Good morning. How are you?" she asked.

"Great. How are you?" he answered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, other than Prim waking me up before I was ready. Now that I've had some coffee, though, I'm ready to go. Are you at the airport?" She knew he had an early flight back to the Capitol.

"No, I'm not." he said. "Why don't you look outside your window?" Katniss walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back. She gasped as she saw that Peeta was standing on the front lawn, looking up and waving.

She smiled as she went back to the phone. "I thought you were leaving this morning."

"I was," he explained, "but I decided to take a later flight. I thought if you were free today that we might be able to spend some more time together."

_He wanted to spend more time with her. _She was taken aback by this news. A moment passed before she answered him. "I usually go to the meadow and hike in the woods on Sunday. You are welcome to come with me if you want."

"Sounds great." he enthused,

"Why don't you come on in while I get ready?" she said. "It will only take about ten minutes then we can go."

Peeta agreed, and she headed downstairs to let him in. She found her sister first. "Prim, Peeta is outside. Can you let him in? He is going to the meadow with me today."

"He's here?" The sixteen year old squealed at the news and ran to the door. Katniss headed back upstairs to her room and put on her most comfortable jeans and button down shirt that she always wore for her hikes. Once back in the kitchen, she saw the actor and her sister talking very animatedly together at the table while drinking coffee.

"Are you ready?" she asked. "I'm going to pack a few sandwiches and some other things for when we get hungry later." She went about the kitchen getting the food that she would need and putting them into a picnic basket. Once done, she picked up her keys and the couple began to leave.

"Bye Prim," she said giving her a kiss.

"Bye!" the girl replied. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

With a roll of her eyes and Peeta laughing, Katniss walked with him out the door. It was a beautiful day, and as he had his usual hat and glasses on, they were able to talk and stroll freely. She led him in the direction they needed to go to reach the meadow.

"So," she began. "You and my sister were talking pretty heavily about something. What was the big topic?"

"Gale," he said simply.

"Gale?" she questioned, then gave a knowing little smirk. "Thinking you have some competition?"

Peeta returned the smile. "More like information gathering."

"Uh huh." she chuckled. "Look. Gale is like a brother to us. When my dad died and my mother just up and left us after that, he and his family were there for us. He helped get food and pay the bills until I was able to work enough to do it myself. He's been able to watch Prim at night when I have to work late. I know at sixteen she is quite capable of taking care of herself, but I still feel easier knowing she isn't alone. I guess that will have to change soon since Gale and Madge are getting married."

"Yeah, Prim told me. She said that she is ready to have some freedom." He continued, "I wouldn't worry too much. She's great. You've done a good job raising her. I can't imagine having to do that when I was sixteen."

"Thanks." Katniss felt herself feel proud at the thought. "I know she is. It hasn't been easy, but she really does well." After this, they walked a few minutes in silence. Like the previous night, their hands had become laced together without them even thinking about it. It felt so good to Katniss. His hand was so strong and warm on hers. As they continued to walk, they talked about inane subjects and she just enjoyed the company.

They finally reached the meadow, and immediately she felt herself relax. This was her place, her sanctuary where she felt the most comfortable. She breathed in the air then looked at Peeta.

"It's beautiful here." he noted. "I can see why you come."

She nodded and then picked a spot to place the blanket down along with the basket of food. Katniss suggested taking a hike through the woods first before eating, and they did so. Katniss chuckled as she listened to his heavy tread as he walked. Peeta was so loud, he would have scared every animal away is she was hunting. She directed him through the paths, showing him all her favorite spots along the way. The tree she usually climbed and sat in if she was hunting, and the little lake where she learned to swim with her father. She called out different plants to him, noting those that were poisonous and not. They finally returned to the meadow, and found that they were famished. Peeta got out the sandwiches while Katniss put some fruit on a platter. He shared more about his life in the Capitol: where the best places to eat were, and the funny couple who lived in the condo next to his. She laughed and laid back to look at the sky as he talked.

After a while, Peeta got up and walked around, picking up dandelions that grew all over the area. He came back over to where Katniss was, and to her astonishment, began gently placing the flowers in her hair as it splayed over the blanket. She watched him do this, and as he finished say to her, "Beautiful."

"You really think so?" she asked quietly.

"Definitely." he replied, and bent down to cover her lips with his. The kiss was tender, soft, and warm like his hand had been earlier. Katniss could feel a million tingles throughout her body. She was breathless when he finally pulled away, but found herself wanting so much more.

He brushed some hair from her forehead. "I guess we better go. I have to get back to make my flight tonight."

She nodded in reluctant understanding. They got up and picked up all their belongings. Hand in hand, they made the trek towards Katniss' house. They had reached back onto the streets of the town and she found herself smiling up at him. Suddenly, two things happened at once. First, she heard the sounds of cameras clicking, and also the voice of a girl yelling.

"There he is!" Katniss turned towards the voice to see a group of teenage girls her sister's age or younger screaming and running over to them. The gaggle literally pulled on Peeta's arm and brought him into the middle of their group. They were talking all at once and pushing papers and pens in front of him. Peeta was wide eyed at first, but Katniss watched him quickly turn on a smile that could only be his "actor smile." The one that he put on for the public and his image. He charmed the girls, and politely answered their questions and gave autographs, giving Katniss a wink as he talked.

A few of the girls even came over to her with questions and talking a million miles an hour "How did you meet him? Is he as nice as he seems? Do you think you could ask if they need anyone for his next movie?" Katniss was unsure at first, but finally managed to get out some semblance of an answer ot each of their inquiries. It took a good twenty five minutes, but finally they took care of all their needs so that they were free to leave. As they walked off, Katniss could hear a few more camera clicks and saw men out of the corner of her eye.

Once they were alone again and walking, Peeta apologized. "I'm sorry about that. I guess I forgot the hat when we left. Someone must have recognized me last night. They knew I was here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she soothed. "It just took me all by surprise. I'm just not used to it."

"Well, get ready." he said. "You did notice the cameras? That was the paparazzi. Our picture is going to be in the magazines in the next few days."

"Really?" she said incredulously.

"Absolutely," he replied seriously. "They won't pass up the opportunity to post a picture of me with a new girl. The public will want to have all the details.

"What does that mean?" Katniss asked as she was unsure how this would impact her life.

"It means that you should expect lots of phone calls from reporters who will want to ask you lots of questions about you, me, and our relationship."

Katniss looked down at the ground in front of her. It was so much to take in all at once. Peeta could see the unsurety in her face.

"I'll tell Haymitch what happened. If you have any questions, or if everything becomes too much for you, just let me know and I will get him to help you. You can do it, though. Just be yourself. They'll love you." He was trying to ease her mind and she knew it. Katniss gave him a small smile of encouragement as they reached the front of her house.

Peeta turned to her and said, "Even with what happened, I'm glad I stayed today."

"I am too. I had a really good time. Have a safe flight back." She leaned and embraced him tightly.

"I'll keep you posted on where I'm at." he said. "Take care, Katniss."

"You too." she answered and Peeta kissed her one more time before turning and leaving her. He drove off and she watched the car until she couldn't see it anymore before going inside.

The rest of the afternoon and evening she spent cleaning her house and hanging out with Prim. They folded clothes together and ate popcorn while watching _Some Like it Hot._ Once more as she prepared for bed, she heard a buzz on her phone from a text. It was from Peeta.

_-Made it to the airport. Wanted to let you know one more thing. If one of the reporters asks you if you are my girlfriend, be honest…say yes._

The smile that lit Katniss face as she fell asleep that night would have made the Cheshire Cat jealous.

**I hope that you all enjoyed this part! I loved the idea of them being in the meadow. The next chapter will be more of the seeing Peeta's side of life. Please, please, please REVIEW! Love to you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is here! We are with Peeta and his POV after coming home from the date. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own nothing.**

**Win a Date With Peeta Mellark!**

**Chapter 5**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 1145 to the Capitol will be landing in five minutes. Please make sure you seatbelts are buckled and your tote trays are in the upright position." The attendant spoke into the intercom on the plane. Peeta woke up from the semi nap he had been taking. He had found from experience that this was the best way to not attract any attention. He sat up and felt the plane quickly descend before making its landing. After waiting to taxi to the gate, he was able to grab his carry on and get off the plane. Being able to stretch his legs felt good as he walked towards the baggage area. He waited a little away from the crowd for his suitcase, and finally it came around. He picked it up and looked towards the exit. Peeta smiled as he saw Haymitch standing there waiting for him.

"You actually came back," the agent said with obvious sarcasm. "I wasn't sure you were going to there for a little while."

"For a little while I didn't want to come back." Peeta replied. "But, I keep my commitments."

The older man nodded. "The girl was that special, huh?"

"Yeah, she was." the actor said while running his hand through his hair. "I don't know how to explain it, but she is everything I could want and more. The only thing that kind of ruined it was running into the cameras. Did you find out how that happened?" Peeta had called Haymitch from the District 12 airport after the incident.

"I put in a few calls," the older man answered. "It seems that someone at the restaurant picked you out and made the call. The reporters knew you were there; they just waited until they could spot you. Does the girl know what's coming?"

"I told Katniss to expect lots of phone calls from reporters," Peeta explained. "She's nervous, but she can do it. If she gets overwhelmed, though, I asked her to call and let me know so that you can help her. She will have no idea how to handle these guys."

Haymitch had a thoughtful look. "I think I will call her anyways, let her know which couple of reporters she can trust to talk to, and how to respectfully decline the others."

His client breathed a sigh of relief. "I think that will help her a lot. Hopefully she can deal with the rest on her own. She's a strong person."

"And what have you to say to the reporters about this girl?" the tone was serious in the agent's question.

"Tell them that I met an amazing girl and we had a great time together." was the simple reply.

With that, the two men left the airport and Haymitch took him home. Leaving with a reminder that his rehearsal was at 1:00 the next afternoon, the agent left Peeta to go into his house and drop his bag. He sagged onto the couch and picked up his phone to call a number. It was answered on the first ring.

"Hey there," he said, "I finally made it home."

"I'm glad." Katniss answered. "I've already had three calls just tonight from reporters wanting to talk to me."

Peeta sighed, "Boy they work fast. Don't worry. Haymitch already said that he will call you to let you know how to handle the offers. You can trust him. It will probably be crazy for a week, and then it will die down. Something else always comes up and they lose interest. Life will return to normal."

"Alright, although I think normal has been thrown out the window knowing I am the girlfriend of a mega movie star," she said.

"Hey," he replied quickly. "You're going to be fine. We can make this work. Just be honest with the reporters." He was quiet for a moment before adding, "Miss you already."

She sighed as well, "Miss you too." Peeta told her he would call the next day and they both hung up. He changed clothes at that point and began thinking about the situation. He had told Katniss before he left that she was his girlfriend. _He had a girlfriend._ This was an amazing revelation and he didn't want to take it lightly. Not that he had great experience with relationships, but he knew they all took work. Considering that this one was going to be a long distance relationship, it would probably mean even more work than he imagined. He wanted to think of ways that they could stay connected even though they were many miles away. Peeta didn't want to risk losing Katniss.

Over the next few days the plans he formed went into action. While they were already using texting and the phone, they added Skype and Facetime to their methods of communicating. At least with those two he could actually see Katniss' face, even if he couldn't touch her. They would text a specific time and get on together at the agreed moment to talk about their days and what was going on. Her face would light up the moment she saw him, and it was the highlight of every day to talk to each other. They would sign off the same way each night by kissing two fingers and placing them to the computer screen as they said good night.

The expected pictures of the two of them together in District 12, along with an article about Katniss and her connection to Peeta came out the following week. As he thought, Katniss came out sounding fantastic, like herself as she talked about her winning the contest and their date. Also as expected, within the second week, she reported with relief that no one was calling her anymore. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but she did threaten to change her phone number, though.

The one thing that made not being able to be with Katniss easier in these days was his new movie. Peeta loved the set, the director, and the role. It was a fun witty script and he completely enjoyed playing a baker. It definitely connected him with his father in some way. His coworkers were some of the best he had worked with. Usually Peeta distanced himself from the snobbery and politics of those in the movie business, but the people here were really genuine, especially the young actor who was portraying his best friend in the film, Finnick Odair. They usually had lunch together and talked. He was one of the few people Peeta opened up to about Katniss. The other man showed understanding when he listened.

"I went through the same thing once I met Annie," he told him. "We met and she was fantastic. I knew she was what I wanted in my life, but she lived in District 4. Her family and life were there and I was here working on sets. It was rough for a while trying to work it out how to spend any time together, but we found a way. Marrying her was the best decision I ever made."

Peeta was curious, "How did you do it? Work it out, I mean?"

"Well," Finnick began. "It really came to me making the realization that while Annie was firmly planted where she was, that my life was a little more flexible. I ended up moving there to be with her. I still keep a place here while I am working, but once I am done, I go home to her. Sometimes she comes with me while I'm on set, too."

The young actor took all this in as he continued working and spending his nights talking over a screen with Katniss. It was during one their conversations that she said something had happened at work that day.

"My manager called me in," she started. "He said that I had some leftover vacation, and he wanted me to use it as soon as possible. I was thinking that I might come visit you there if it okay with you."

Peeta couldn't contain his happiness. "Of course it's great with me. When are you thinking of coming?"

"Sometime in May?" she said questioningly.

"That would be perfect," he replied after thinking. "I finish shooting then. Why don't you come on the 12th? That's the last day. You can see the set and what it's like filming, and then we can spend the rest of the weekend doing stuff around town."

"Okay," she replied nodding. "The 12th it is. That means I will be there for my birthday. It would be fun to spend it with you."

"I would love celebrate your birthday with you," Peeta answered. Katniss told him she would make the arrangements in the next few days and they signed off in their usual way. He went to bed so impatient for her to be there with him.

Over the next weeks he focused on his work so that it would take his mind off waiting for the 12th of May to come. He loved it as he heard her plans come together and even more as his own plans were worked out for the visit. The filming was going well, and finally, the day she was to arrive came. Peeta woke up before the sun, anticipation flowing through his body. He showered and dressed, ate breakfast, then got in his car and headed to the airport. Glasses and hat in place, he walked to the baggage area to wait for her arrival. He heard the call that the plane had landed, then ten minutes later saw her descending the escalator.

Katniss saw him immediately, and ran over to place her arms around him. Peeta spun her around and they were both laughing. The feel of her in his arms again was amazing. He kissed her, and they got her suitcase and left. They had to go directly to the set, and she told him that she was excited to see it.

Peeta drove onto the studio lot and parked to the building where his film was being shot. They walked in together hand in hand, and he introduced her to the director and some of his costars. He smiled as Finnick raised his eyebrow at Peeta when he was introduced. The blonde nodded and his green eyed friend shook Katniss' hand and a "very nice to meet you." From the look afterward, Peeta noted that he obviously gave his approval.

Next, there was a tour of the set and of Peeta's trailer. He enjoyed seeing the amazement on Katniss' face as she took it all in. He remembered that feeling well from the first time he had been on set. Finally, he found her a chair to sit in and watch while he got through makeup and costuming to shoot his scene. It went smoothly and eventually all the shots were completed. The director called a wrap and they were let go.

Peeta took Katniss to her hotel to check in and clean up, and they came back together later for dinner. Over seafood, he asked her about the experience.

'What did you think of being on set?"

"It was amazing," she said honestly. "I had no idea what all went on. You were great, by the way. It was interesting watching you. When you acted, it was physically you, but at the same time not you. I could tell it was a completely different person. You are more compassionate and self-assured than the character."

He was impressed at how she was able to pick that all up just from watching. They continued their meal and discussion until Katniss was about to pass out from exhaustion. He took her back to sleep, but quickly retrieved her in the morning. This time, he brought her to his own condo.

"I made breakfast," he told her assuredly. He lifted the cloth off a platter to reveal what he had made that morning.

Katniss laughed. "Cheese buns! I hope these are as good as you claim they are."

"Better," Peeta replied.

They ate up the food voraciously, then lazily spent the day by his pool. She swam for a while, and then sat beside him as he was reading a script.

"Haymitch said this one is Oscar worthy," he told her.

"Let me hear it then." He read the dialogue out loud to her, giving background on the plot. She listened as he played teh different parts. When he was done she noted, "I think Haymitch is right. You should do it."

"I don't know," he was hesitant. "It would be different. I'm so used to the romantic comedies. This would really be a shift."

"I think you would be great," she encouraged. "It will be good for people to see a different side of you."

He nodded as if to tell her that he would think about it. They cooked hamburgers on the grill and took a walk on the beach to look at the stars. Before dropping her off at the hotel that evening, Peeta told her that a car would be picking her up the next morning for her birthday surprise. She was just to dress casual. She joked that she would obey his command and kissed him before heading in.

The next day, Peeta waited nervously throughout hoping that everything was going according to his plan. He called and continually heard that all was well. In the afternoon he got himself ready. He dressed in a suit with blue dress shirt and headed to the most elegant restaurant in the Capitol. With a rose in hand, he waited until Katniss walked in to see the candlelit restaurant.

"Oh!" was all she could say at first. Peeta walked over and gave her the rose. Taking her hand, he led her over to the table where dinner was set up. She was wearing a light purple dress with spaghetti straps and strappy heels. Katniss looked stunning. The food was excellent and he knew he had won when she took her first bit and gave an "Mmmm."

"So," he said smugly, "I assume you've had a good birthday?"

"It's been great," she enthused. "It started with a massage, which was heavenly, by the way. Then I got a manicure and pedicure. Then, I got whisked off to the nicest clothing store in the country to pick out this outfit, followed by another salon visit with the top hair and makeup designers. Then, to top it all off, the most delicious food I have ever tasted and you. Yeah, I'd have to say that it's been the best birthday."

"I'm glad," Peeta chuckled. "It's not over yet, either."

"Really?" she said in amazement. "What more could there be?"

He smiled secretively and said, "Just eat your dessert and I'll tell you when you're done."

She followed his instructions, and when the food was cleaned up, he gave her a small bag. Katniss was made to change into the clothes that were in the bag for the next part of the evening. She looked at him suspiciously, but went to the bathroom. Peeta changed himself, then met her and took her outside. Waiting there was a motorcycle, shiny and beautiful.

"Ever been on one?" he asked her.

"No," she replied, "but I get the feeling I'm about to." Peeta smiled as he gave her a helmet and they got on. He started it up and drove off. He could feel Katniss place her arms around his waist, putting them even closer as he picked up speed. He drove up into the hills and the peaceful feeling of the drive overtook them both. She placed her head on his shoulder and he could feel her relax with each mile.

Finally, he came to the spot. It was a cliff at the highest point of the hills, directly overlooking the entire city. He stopped and turned off the engine. Peeta found that he had timed it perfectly. Within a few minutes, the colors of the sky changed to their soft orange hue as the sun set in front of them. He watched her eyes take in the beauty of the moment.

"Happy Birthday Katniss," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she replied "You made it so special. Everything has been just amazing."

"You're welcome." Peeta let the moment go silent, but then decided it was now or never. He looked directly into her grey eyes and said, "I love you."

Her gaze met his exactly as she responded, "I love you too." Peeta leaned in and kissed her more passionately than any they had shared before. He wondered how he would ever let her leave after this.

**I am really loving writing this story. I hope that you all have continued to enjoy it. The next chapter will be back with Katniss. As always, please review and let me know what you think! Lots of love to you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter. It is Katniss' POV with conflict ahead. This was the toughest section to write, but I hope you like it. ENJOY!**

**Win a Date With Peeta Mellark!**

**Chapter 6**

_ How did I get here?_ Katniss looked at herself in the mirror. Six months ago she was a normal girl living and working in District 12. Now, here she was, getting ready for the red carpet premiere of a movie, as the date of the star. She put a few finishing touches of makeup on her face. _Am I ready for this?_ Raady or not, Peeta's new movie was having its first showing tonight, and he had asked her to come. The thought of the cameras and lights still made her nervous, but Peeta would be there, as he had been for all these months.

How fast the time had gone, too. After she had come to the Capitol to visit him and had been given the best birthday of her life, she reluctantly got on a plane the following morning. Their parting had been the toughest, as he kissed her and they told head other "I love you" multiple times. Over the next months, a kind of routine set in. They would talk each night, and every two to three weeks Peeta would fly to District 12 and spend the weekend with her. They would spend most of their time at her house, playing games with Prim, and Katniss would introduce him to some of her favorite old movies that he had never seen. She was tickled when Peeta first watched _Rear Window_ and his eyes were glued to the screen the entire time. Every once in a while she would spot a photographer taking their picture together while walking the streets. A reporter would call to get any update on her and Peeta, and a photograph and article would inevitably end up in the next week's gossip magazine. Katniss sighed as the whole thing still made her feel uncomfortable, although being with Peeta himself was the most natural thing in the world. She just hated talking about it for the public.

Peeta would always come to District 12 to visit her, as Katniss couldn't afford to make so many trips to the Capitol. So, he made flight after flight and she was grateful for the effort he put in just to see her. Each time they became closer and closer. Peeta offered to pay for her to come back to the Capitol, as well, but she wouldn't accept it. So, now she was back for the first time since the trip she made in May. A few weeks ago he had told her about the premiere and how much he wanted her to come and share the moment with him. Katniss found just enough money in her savings to pay for another three day weekend, and packed her bags. Peeta had been thrilled when she told him she was coming.

When she arrived this time, a car with a driver picked her up at the airport, as Peeta was doing an interview. He was there when she got to his condo, though, and she could see the excitement in his face.

"Are you excited about the premiere, or just happy to see me?" she joked.

"Both!" Peeta answered, and laughed with Katniss as they embraced.

They got into his car and headed to a café on the beach where she got to meet Finnick and his wife Annie. The quartet sat down to order, and Katniss was flooded with questions from the couple who wanted to get to know her. Eventually, the men began their own side conversation, so the girls were able to talk one on one.

"Welcome to the Celebrity No Name Significant Others Club." Annie noted.

Katniss smiled, "There's a club? I didn't realize there were enough of us to form one."

"You wouldn't think so, but there are more of us than you realize," the quiet girl explained. "Most of them tend to date each other, but once in a while the good ones find someone outside the industry that makes them happy. Looks like you fit the bill. Peeta can't keep his eyes off of you."

"Is it hard being apart so much when he's working?" the younger girl asked. "Don't you worry about all these gorgeous women around him? The cameras taking their pictures all the time? When I was one set with Peeta, I felt so small next to all the glamour here."

"It was really hard at first," Annie confirmed, "I mean, look at my husband. He's every woman's dream, and who was I to think that I could keep his attention next to all those actresses he worked with. They were all over him too, as you would expect." Katniss was all ears as she continued, "But I finally realized that I had to make peace that this is Finnick's job, and he loves it. All of the glamour is a part of that. I had to accept that and remember, that when it's all over, he comes home to me."

Hearing this from someone who had been in her position lifted Katniss' spirits. The group finished their lunch and she gave Annie a hug as they parted. The married woman gave her one last piece of advice.

"Call me if you need to talk." she said. "I've been there and know how it can get."

Katniss nodded and she left with Peeta where they began to get ready for the big evening. Once again her boyfriend had managed to have her pampered. She was prepped and cleaned up, styled and made up at her hotel. Finally, a blue strapless floor length gown was brought out and placed on her body. She had to stop when she saw herself in the mirror. _She looked like a princess._ She had to admit she kind of felt like one, and when there was a knock at her door and Peeta stood there in a tux, Katniss smiled at the thought that he was the handsome prince come to take her away.

He led her downstairs to a waiting limo and opened the door to let Katniss in. As the car drove off he placed his arms around her and said in her ear, "You look amazing. I'm so glad you're here."

She looked up at him, "Thank you. You look fantastic yourself, but that probably isn't hard to do." He chuckled at this and Katniss continued, "I can't believe I am going to an actual movie premiere. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be," he said soothingly. "We will get out, walk down the carpet, they will take a few photos and then go into the building and watch the movie. Once it's over we can go to the after party to celebrate. I'll be with you the whole time."

Katniss nodded, "Okay." She still couldn't stop her hands shaking, though, as they drove through the city. Eventually the car stopped, and the door was opened. Peeta took her hand and helped her out. She was immediately bombarded by flashbulbs going off. They were everywhere. The sounds of screaming invaded her ears and Katniss finally made sense of the scene. They were on a red carpet that led into the Chinese looking building. On either side were people yelling at the tops of the lungs, mostly girls. Cameramen were surrounding the area where they were now standing. She was so stunned, she could do nothing but look around at everything. Katniss noticed that Peeta was waving towards the crowd and smiling. She looked up at him, unsure at whether she should do the same or not.

Finally, Peeta began walking down the carpet. Cameras kept going off around them and as they reached to where the lines of the crowd began, a TV reporter suddenly took Peeta to the side, practically wrenching him from her arm. All she could do was stand there as her boyfriend looked over his shoulder at her, then turned back to the interviewer and began answering questions. Katniss felt alone and silly just standing there, and could feel herself shrink amongst everything. After the interview was over, Peeta motioned for her to come to him. Before she could reach him, though, he was overtaken by a group of fans seeking autographs. Of course he obliged.

Katniss took it all in. _What in the world is going on here? _On and on it all went. All the way down the carpet he was tossed between interviews and shaking the hands of the onlookers. She began to feel completely invisible. _Why am I even here?_ Her face tried to keep some semblance of a smile on as someone tapped her shoulder. The man had an earpiece on along with clipboard in hand.

"I've been told to take you to your seat. Mr. Mellark could be out here for a while." He said sharply.

All Katniss could do was nod her head and follow the man into the building. He silently guided her into the theater and pointed to a seat in the middle of the next to last row. She sat down and waited alone. _What a disaster._ _Annie is right, you definitely are a no name significant other._ She sitried to occupy her mind until Peeta finally walked in. She sighed with relief as he sat down, hoping to talk to him. As soon as he was in his chair, though, the movie began without a chance to say anything.

She sat through the movie, a funny romantic tale of a baker who is giving lessons, who falls in love with a young woman who is helpless in the kitchen. Katniss thoroughly enjoyed it and Peeta was fantastic in it. She clapped along with the rest of the crowd when it ended. Peeta went to the stage with the rest of the cast to take their bows. After that, Katniss tried to follow the crowd to the ballroom adjoining the theater for the celebratory party. Peeta would walk in with his costars.

As she entered the ballroom, Katniss finally saw a familiar face. She waved at Annie and walked over.

"How are you surviving?" Finnick's wife asked as they met up.

Katniss let her feelings out. "Terrible," she said. "I feel invisible. All I did was stand there while Peeta was talking and meeting people, then sat in the theater alone with my thoughts. All I can say was that the movie was great."

Annie gave her a pat. "It gets better with time, I promise."

"I hope so," she replied. "Look, tell Peeta I'm had to go use the restroom."

Her new friend nodded and Katniss walked to the luxurious woman's accomodations. She walked in and found a stall. Soon after she could hear two other women coming in and they were talking.

"Wasn't the movie great? I loved it, and Peeta was magnificent," one of them gushed.

"I know, did you see him out there. He looked magnificent, too." the other said.

"So sexy in that tux. By the way, did you see the girl with him? Oh my gosh, so lost! She just stood there like a bump on a log. So embarrassing for him." the first one was talking again.

"I know," the second one continued. "She was dressed up, but you can tell she is so not in the industry. I think it was that girl in the magazines a few months ago. You know, the one who won the date with him?"

"Oh yes, I remember, the little librarian from District 12," the first one agreed. "So out of her league. Seriously, what is he doing with her? He could have anyone, and I mean ANYONE, and he chooses to be with her? Must be for some publicity reason."

"Yeah," the second one said, "I'm sure Haymitch has something up his sleeve with that. You never know! I'm sure Peeta will be through with her soon. I hear Glimmer Stone still wants him badly." Both women giggled at this and continued their conversation as they walked out.

Katniss felt like throwing up. To hear such things said about herself and Peeta. It made her think. _Could everything that had happened over these last six month have been for publicity? To make Peeta's image look better?_ She didn't want to think that about him. He wasn't like that. She knew him. Or at least, she thought she did. Katniss hated that doubts were filling her mind. She had to shake them and finally talk to Peeta. She took a few minutes longer, went out, splashed some water on her face, and gathered her courage.

Walking out again into the ballroom, Katniss gasped at the sight that met her. There was a beautiful waltz playing, and two people were dancing. One was instantly recognizable as Peeta. The other was also familiar to Katniss. It was Glimmer Stone, the glamorous starlet who had been the costar in a three of Peeta's previous films. They were smiling at each other as they swirled around the floor, and then Glimmer placed her hands around Peeta's neck and kissed him.

Katniss was glued to her spot from the shock, tears welling up in her eyes. She finally blinked, then on instinct turned and walked out of the room. She couldn't take any more. She went outside and quickly hailed a taxi on the street, directing it to her hotel. Once there, Katniss quickly got out of her dress and shoes, placing them in the closet. She changed, then quickly placed all of her belongings into her suitcase.

Before she left, she wrote Peeta a note. Katniss felt she couldn't leave him without some kind of explanation. She went to the lobby and left it at the front desk, then got another cab to take her to the airport. She went to the ticket desk and waited until she could talk to one of the agents.

At her turn, she went up to the desk and asked, "I have a ticket for tomorrow. Could I get a flight tonight instead?" There was a flight leaving in 20 minutes with plenty of seats. The ticket was quickly changed. Katniss passed through security and found her gate. The plane was already boarding and she showed her ticket and walked on. She sat in her seat by the window, placing her sunglasses on, so that no one could see the tears that she let fall.

The plane took off, taking her away from it all.

**OK, so there it is. I hope that I got the conflict here right. This was the hardest part to write, I have to admit. Next chapter will be Peeta's perspective on everything that happened. I hope that everyone is still enjoying the story and will keep with me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the reviews and notes. I have been overwhelmed by how many have been writing me! : )**

**Also, I saw on a clip of an interview with Josh Hutcherson where he talked about filming the proposal to Katniss for Catching Fire. WOOHOO! Can't wait to see that. (along with many other scenes!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright everyone…you all wanted to know what was going on with Peeta. Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! I continue to be overwhelmed by all the reviews and positive support. You all are amazing!**

**Win a Date With Peeta Mellark!**

**Chapter 7**

_There were too many choices here. How was he ever going to decide which one to pick for her_? Peeta looked down at the variety of rings sparkling in the cases. It wasn't as if he had any experience picking an engagement ring out before. He sighed as he began to look at the rows of diamonds again. They were all beautiful, but he wanted it to be perfect.

It had been about two months previous when Peeta knew that he wanted to marry Katniss. She was everything he could ever want, and he wanted to share and spend the rest of his life with her. In thinking about how and when to propose, he remembered the premiere of his new movie. It would be a glamorous event in the first place. Katniss would be all dressed up for it. They could walk the red carpet, and enjoy the movie and after party. What better way to cap off what would already be a great evening by taking her aside and asking her to be his wife. Peeta smiled as he thought about it and the plan formed in his mind.

So, here he was at the premier jewelry store in the Capitol, trying to pick out the perfect ring to give to Katniss. He just didn't know how to choose. He must have looked completely baffled, because an employee finally came over and asked if she could be of assistance.

"I'm trying to pick an engagement ring for my girlfriend," he told the woman.

"Of course, why don't we come over-." Peeta looked up as the woman suddenly stopped talking. He knew what that meant. _She recognized me._ She gave out a quiet "Oh my" in her astonishment. Peeta tried to plead with her.

"Please don't tell anyone. I want this to be special without the gossip magazines finding out. Can you keep it a secret?" The employee happily nodded and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Of course. I would be happy to help you." She took him over to a desk where she explained about the different colors, cuts, and sizes of the diamonds. They looked over many choices until Peeta was satisfied with a 1 carrot pear shaped diamond set in a simple gold band. It was very nice, but not too flashy. It would look amazing on Katniss' hand. He paid and thanked the attendant for her help. Walking out of the store, he was so anticipating the moment that Peeta could only wish that the day would get here.

It was another week before Katniss was scheduled to arrive, but finally the day came. In his own excitement, Peeta woke up early, and prepared for an interview on one of the morning shows. He wouldn't be able to meet her at the airport, but planned to be back at home when she got there. He did his duty promoting the movie, and then made his way home. Within fifteen minute the door opened and there she was. She ran over and he twirled her around, followed by a lingering kiss.

They made their way to a lunch he planned out with Finnick and Annie. Peeta was happy when he saw the two women talking together, as he knew Katniss would need a friend to help her navigate this crazy world he lived in. They seemed to hit it off really well. He smiled a secret smile at how well his plan seemed to be going. Finnick gave him a quick thumbs up before they parted showing his approval.

Peeta left Katniss to get ready for the evening, and he went through his own ritual of dressing for the special occasion, putting the ring box in his inside jacket pocket. Excitement filled him at the thought that they could be engaged by the end of the night. When he picked Katniss up in the limo, she looked stunning, and Peeta made sure to tell her so. He could sense her nervousness throughout the ride, and he tried to ease her mind.

"It will be okay." Peeta kept repeating to her while rubbing her hand with his thumb.

Eventually they made it to the theater. Peeta got out of the car and took Katniss' hand to help her out. As soon as she emerged, he felt her tense up completely. Her hand was like stone in his. She seemed frozen in place, but once he led her to walking she gave a small smile. He saw this as a sign she had calmed at least a little.

Peeta was about to say something to her, when his arm was taken and he was turned abruptly towards a camera. A microphone was pushed in his face.

"How are you enjoying the evening so far Peeta?" the male reporter asked. "Everyone is saying the movie is fantastic."

He tried to turn to see Katniss, but people were blocking him. So, he decided to answer the question to try and get it over with. "It's great," he noted. "I hope that everyone likes the film. It was fun to make."

The reporter asked a few more questions, and then mercifully let him go. He finally was able to catch Katniss' eye and try to let her know to come to him. He just wanted her by his side. She started to walk towards him, when Peeta was all of the sudden surrounded by a crowd of people. He couldn't see the familiar dark hair anywhere. _Where is she? _He was so frustrated, but there was nothing he could do to get out except try to work with the people. He put on his smile and began signing pieces of paper and shaking hands. By the time he made it through, and walked down the carpet, he couldn't find Katniss at all. Haymitch met him near the entrance to the building.

"She's already inside," the agent told him. "Someone told her she needed to go in and wait for you there."

"They shouldn't have done that." Peeta grumbled. "I wanted her with me. She's probably in there alone. I should talk to her."

The older man nodded his agreement. "You better get in there. The movie is going to start."

Peeta made his way into the theater and found his seat. Katniss was already there, and he could tell she looked lonely and lost. He wanted to talk with her so badly, let her know how happy he was she was here, that he had wanted her by his side out there with the crowds. But, he sat in his chair and the movie began. All throughout he heard Katniss laugh a little, so Peeta knew she was enjoying it. At the same time, though, he could still see the tension in her body. Something was definitely not right.

At the end, he made his way to the stage and took his bow with the cast. He tried to catch Katniss' eye, but couldn't' see her with all the lights. The group was led backstage and through hallways to a waiting area outside the doors to the ballroom. Peeta could hear music already playing and people talking, so the party was already underway.

"They want all of us to make a grand entrance in a few minutes," the director told them all. And as the song ended, a DJ introduced each of them as they entered, with Peeta and his female costar being last. He felt like finally he had met all his obligations, when the DJ once again spoke up.

"And now it's time for the first dance of the evening. Will our two stars of the evening take their partners and lead us?"

Katie, the female lead, found her husband and they began swaying to the waltz. Peeta searched the room for Katniss. He couldn't find her anywhere. Finnick was already dancing with Annie. _Where is she?_ Finally, a voice called out next to him.

"Dance with me?" Glimmer Stone asked. Peeta tried to dismiss her. He had done some movies with the pretty starlet, and had taken her out once. It had been the most miserable night of his life, as all that she talked about was herself and all the high society friends she had.

"Glimmer," he began. "I'm sorry, but I'm looking for-" He was still gazing around the ballroom when the girl just took his hand and almost dragged him out on the floor. She had her hands on his waist, and there was nothing he could do but begin dancing. He could only pray that the song would end quickly and he could finally find and talk with Katniss.

Things got worse, though, as all of the sudden, his dancing partner grabbed him around the neck and kissed him. Immediately, he could see the flashes of the cameras go off. He pushed at Glimmer and broke away.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asked her.

"A little publicity never hurt," she purred. "Come on, you know you liked it."

He stared down this girl at her complete lack of respect. "Not interested. Not now, not ever. Even for publicity. Got it?"

Glimmer gave a "Hmph" and stormed off. _Good riddance. _He looked furiously for Katniss, but could only find Annie.

"Annie," he asked as he was now worried. "Where's Katniss. I can't find her."

Peeta knew it wasn't good by the sad look in her eyes. "She left. I don't' know what just happened there, but Katniss felt pretty alone tonight, and then she came back from the restroom to see you and that girl out there. As soon as I saw Glimmer kiss you, I looked over at Katniss as she was rushing out of the room. I would have stopped her, but she was too far ahead of me. You are going to have to do a lot of explaining."

He felt all of the shame come down on him. He could only imagine how bad tonight must have looked from Katniss' eyes. He had told her he would be by her the whole night, and he didn't keep that promise. Then, he went and got himself hooked in by another woman. _I've hurt her. Badly._ _I've got to go after her._

Unfortunately, the producers had other plans. They grabbed him before he could get out the door and pushed him around to meet and greet all the guests. It took at least forty five minutes before he was able to finally get away. Peeta got into the limo and asked to be driven to the hotel where Katniss was staying. He was so anxious he couldn't keep still, and literally jumped out when they arrived. He found his way to her room and knocked. There was no answer, so he finally used the extra key that Katniss had given him.

When he walked in, the room was empty. All he found was her dress and shoes placed neatly in the closet. Peeta went down to the lobby and asked the reception desk when she had left.

"It was twenty minutes ago, Mr. Mellark. Miss Everdeen seemed very upset. She left a note here and instructed us to give it to you." The man handed Peeta an enveloped marked with his name in hurried handwriting. He gratefully took it with his thanks.

On the ride back to his house, Peeta silently looked out the window and continued to wonder how things had gone so wrong. He tried to call Katniss' phone, but as he expected, only got her voicemail. She wasn't responding to any texts either. When he finally got home, Haymitch met him as he walked in the door and slumped on his couch and placed his head in his hands.

"Well? the agent raised his eyebrows in question.

"She's gone." was all Peeta could say.

"What in the world were you thinking tonight, boy? The girl was left all alone to fend for herself, and then you let that Glimmer step in. You know that kiss will end up in the papers tomorrow, right?"

"I know." he said regretfully. "Things were so crazy out there that it got out of hand, and Glimmer just dragged me out there before I could do anything. She just wanted free publicity. I can explain it all to Katniss, but she ran off instead of staying and talking to me. Now she won't answer any calls or texts. If only I could talk to her…" Peeta's thoughts trailed off.

"Just keep trying," his mentor told him. "If you love her that much, then don't give up. Let me know if I can help." With that, Haymitch left him to his own thoughts. Peeta paced back in forth in his living room and continued to try and contact her. He went up to his bedroom and sat down to finally read the note Katniss had left.

_**Peeta,**_

_**I'm going home. After tonight, I don't think I belong here. You were so busy with all of the fans and reporters tonight, and I just stood there, pushed aside. I just wanted to be with you, and then to see you kissing that girl. It just hurt too much. I love you, Peeta, and you deserve the best. Someone who can understand all of this more, like Glimmer Stone. So, I'm leaving so that you can find that someone.**_

_**Good luck, Peeta. After everything, I'm still glad I won.**_

_**Love, Katniss**_

Peeta just stared at the paper in frustration. He could imagine what she had felt from her point of view. He should have been there for her. If only she had talked to him and not run off, he knew they could have worked this out.

Peeta eventually went to bed, but sleep wouldn't come. Every half an hour he would punch in her number or send a quick note.

_-Please call me. I'm worried about you. We need to talk about this._

His phone remained silent from any response. He saw the video footage from the premiere on the late night news and cringed as it highlighted the kiss with Glimmer and speculation how they would be the perfect couple. He groaned as the situation just kept getting worse.

Finally, he decided to call Katniss' house number in District 12. It was 2:00 in the morning, but Peeta didn't care. The phone rang, and on the fifth ring there was an answer. His hopes were raised, until he heard that it was Prim's voice.

"You better have a great explanation as to what happened tonight," the girl fumed. "All I know is the footage I just saw on the news and the little bit I got out of Katniss when she got here. It looks bad, Peeta. She's upstairs and don't ask me to try and get her to the phone. It won't happen."

"Prim," he began. "I know what you saw, but it wasn't as it seemed. Things did get out of hand tonight. I let things happen that shouldn't of because of the nature of the world I am in. I can explain it to Katniss if she will only talk to me."

The girl gave a sigh over the phone. "I believe you, Peeta, but Katniss is stubborn. I'll try to help, but I don't think I can get her to talk to you. If you want her to hear what you have to say, you will probably have to get creative."

"I understand," he said in resignation. "Thanks for letting me know she is safe…and for believing in me. I just hope Katniss can believe again, too."

"I know," she replied. "If anyone can do it, you can. She loves you."

With that, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Peeta knew there was no more he could do that night, so he tried to get what sleep he could. His mind was so active. Prim's words about having to be creative to get Katniss to listen to him kept the wheels turning in his head. As the sun rose, though, an idea hit him like a ton of bricks. _It could work._ He began to feel his hope rise again as a new plan formed.

He couldn't wait as he first called Haymitch. His agent grumbled about being woken up so early, and that it better be good. Once Peeta told him of his plan, though, the older man finally agreed to help. He was to call Prim and get her to make sure Katniss was watching _The Caesar Flickerman Show _tonight.

Haymitch did have some reservations. "Do you think he would let you on so quickly?"

Peeta smiled, "I am Peeta Mellark, movie star. This is one of the few times I going to use that fact to my advantage. I think once he hears what I am planning, he will definitely be willing to let me on the show."

"OK, kid. Good luck." Peeta hung up, then immediately dialed another number. A receptionist answered, and he asked to speak to Mr. Flickerman. After being put on hold, a charismatic male voice answered. As Peeta played with the ring box in his hand, he began his pitch.

"Hello Caesar. This is Peeta Mellark. I need a favor from you."

**WOOHOO! Another chapter down. I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy the story. We will be back with Katniss next, and see the plan come into action! I continue to appreciate all the reviews and support you have given this story. You all are the best! Please continue to review. It makes all the work worth every minute. : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! This was another difficult one to write. I hope you like it. ENJOY! I appreciate all the support. Readers are amazing!**

**Win a Date with Peeta Mellark!**

**Chapter 8**

Katniss got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror at herself. With red blotchy eyes, tussled hair, and her clothes still on, she looked like she felt-completely miserable. She had lain in the bed for hours since she had been home, not that she got any sleep. Mostly, she just laid there and cried, the events of the evening playing in her head like it was on a continuous reel. Now with the sun streaming brightly through her window, Katniss decided she had to face the world at some point, starting with her sister.

She brushed her hair and walked down to the kitchen. Prim was ready with a cup of coffee for her.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked. "I saw the news last night, but wanted to hear from you exactly what happened."

"Well," Katniss began, "If you saw the kiss, then you got the picture of the worst that happened. It was just the icing on the cake to a terrible evening." She went on to tell about being left alone, overhearing the vicious comments, and everything leading up to seeing Peeta and Glimmer. Ending with her leaving and catching the flight home, she finally let her sister share her thoughts.

"Those people are horrible!" the girl commented. "Honestly, I think Peeta should have helped you more, but I can't really believe her would kiss another girl like that. There must be more to the story. You said you wanted to talk with him the whole evening. Did you ever do that?"

Katniss shook her head. "No. I never got the chance, and then I was so upset that I just left."

Prim surprised her by the sternness of her next words. "Katniss! All of this stuff happened, and you didn't talk to him and hear his side of what happened? Did you ever think that maybe he was forced into dancing with that girl? From what I saw, it looked like she was the one initiating that kiss."

"I know what I saw, Prim!" Katniss yelled. She never raised her voice, but she was just so hurt that she was lashing out.

Her sister remained calm. "I still think you should talk to him. It was your first instinct to do so anyway."

Katniss turned her gaze away. "There's no point now. I said my goodbye in the note I left. He deserves someone who can be a part of his life. I don't belong. I'm just a librarian from District 12."

"You should let Peeta decide who he deserves and wants in his life. And from what I've seen these past few months-that's you." Prim turned to go upstairs. "Think about what I said. Talk to him."

Katniss drank her coffee and spent most of the day sitting in the window seat at the front of the house. She alternated between crying thinking over everything Prim had said. _Could I have been wrong? Was there more behind what happened than what I saw?_ Her sister was right; she should have at least spoken with Peeta and given him a chance to explain what was going on. But, instead, she just believed her eyes and the hurtful words of strangers. All these months she believed she was in a fairy tale with Peeta. Her biggest fear had been that the bubble would suddenly burst, and she would be placed back in reality where there was no way someone like him would want her. Somehow last night, the fairy tale had been broken, and they had both let it happen.

Once Katniss allowed the thought that she could be wrong enter her mind, she found herself playing with her phone. During the night it had been turned to silent, but when she got up she had seen all of the missed calls and texts from Peeta. The last one had come at about 3:00 in the morning.

_-Katniss. I know what you must have seen and I know it wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry. I want to explain. Please talk to me. I love you. -Peeta_

_._ Everything inside her told her to dial the number and call. She debated over and over, her stubborn side saying that he should be the one to call her again if he wanted to talk so badly. There had been no attempt today by him to contact her. Maybe he had given up, thinking her as a lost cause. At one point in the afternoon Katniss hear the phone in their house ring. _Maybe it's him. _ But it was for Prim.

"Hi," her sister answered, then looked at Katniss as she continued, "Yes….Yes…I understand. Thanks for letting me know. I'll make it happen." She quickly hung up and told her it was a friend calling about a project for school. Katniss went back to looking out the window and sighed. _Did she want to fight, or give up? Did she love him that much? _ The answer to the second question was easier than the first, but decision made, she tentatively dialed the number. She only got Peeta's voicemail. In a shaking voice, Katniss left a short message.

"Peeta, if you get this, please call. I want to talk." She couldn't get any more out than that. She could only hope that he would call, but feared that he too had given up. Her phone continued to be silent, until she found that it was already evening. Prim came to her and suggested watching some TV.

"Come on, it will get your mind off things for a while." She encouraged. Katniss grudgingly followed her and sat down in the living room. The set was turned on, and after a few commercials some intro music began.

"It's the Caesar Flickerman Show!" a voice announced. "Please join us as tonight Caesar welcomes special guest, the star of _Stir it Up! _Peeta Mellark!" Katniss felt herself go still. Peeta was on the show. She also realized that her sister had planned this.

"You knew." she accused the younger girl.

Prim looked guilty, but said with assurance, "Yes, I knew. But you need to hear what he has to say."

Katniss didn't move, but started shaking at what lay ahead. Prim held her had as they watched. Caesar Flickerman came on the stage and did his usual monologue to get the audience warmed up. Making jokes about the weather and the current dance craze, he kept things light and easy.

Finally, Peeta was introduced. He came out, looking amazing as always, although Katniss could see the black circles under his eyes that the makeup couldn't completely cover up. He sat down and the blue haired host began the interview.

"So, Peeta, last night had to have been an extremely interesting night for you. Your new movie got rave reviews!"

"Yes," Peeta answered seriously. "I'm so glad that film was so well received."

'And that's not all that people are talking about today," Caesar continued.

"No, I imagine not," the guest replied. "And that's what I really came to talk about."

His interviewer looked intrigued. "Yes, please tell us about that kiss with Miss Glimmer Stone."

Katniss could feel her stomach tie in knots as she listened. She didn't want to hear this, but she knew Peeta deserved to be heard.

"That kiss was not what it seemed in the picture or video that you saw in the news. I am here because I want to make the truth known. I did not encourage Glimmer in any way. There was a dance announced and as I was looking for my date, she grabbed me by the arm and led me out there before I had a chance to stop her. Considering I didn't want to make a scene for her in public, I decided to dance with her. Was I right in doing that? Looking back on it, I made a bad choice" He took a moment to catch his breath, and then continued. Katniss could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I promise you, though, that if you watch the video, you will see that it is Glimmer who kissed me, not the other way around. I did not ask for it, nor want it. I told her so as soon as I pushed her away. I talked to her today, and she told me she would confirm this fact if asked."

The crowd murmured at the revelation, but Peeta kept on. "I was forced into it, yes, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I let it happen, or the mistakes I had already made that evening. Because of everything, I hurt someone I care about very deeply. I let her down, and for that, I cannot be sorry enough. What I had specially planned to be the best evening of our lives turned into a disaster."

"You had a special plan?" the host prodded him. Katniss was curious about this, as well. She sat with eyes glued to the screen.

"I did." Peeta replied, this time with a small smile. "As you know, there was a contest to win a date with me months ago." Caesar and the crowd showed that they remembered the fact. "The girl who won turned out to be the most amazing person, and I fell in love with her. So much so, that I had planned to ask her to marry me last night at the premiere."

Katniss was taken aback. _He had planned to propose to her? _She didn't have time to process this as he continued on. "After what happened, Katniss was so hurt that she left. She won't talk to me so that I can explain to her what Glimmer did, and how sorry I am. So, I came on tonight, hoping that she is watching. I wanted to tell her how I feel."

She was almost in tears as the host asked him. "What do you want to say to her, Peeta?"

He looked straight into the camera and spoke. "Katniss, I'm so sorry for what happened. Please know that I love you so much, and I know I hurt you. I have to believe that we can work this out. Please talk to me. Let me know that you still believe too."

With that, Caesar thanked Peeta for coming, and wished him well. The commercials came on as Prim looked at her sister. Tears were in Katniss' eyes as she got up from the couch. Determination was in her face.

"I have to call him now," she said. "I'll go there if I have to. You were right."

"Go get him," Prim answered with a smile. Katniss went to her room to pick up her phone. She thought about what she should say to him. After a few minutes, she decided on a simple text.

_**-I believe.**_

Within a minute, her phone had a reply.

_-You saw the show?_

_**-Yes. We need to talk.**_

_-We do. Any thoughts?_

Katniss let her mind try to think of the best way to do this. The phone was good, but this was really something that had to be done face to face. Should she go there, or could he come to District 12? It still meant time, and oh how she just wanted him here right now.

_**-I wish you were here with me.**_

_-I do too. I've got an idea._

_**-What is it?**_

_-Can you go outside into your backyard?_

She had no idea where he was heading with this, but she let him know that she would do it, and headed out the door of her house. When she was where he had asked, Katniss let him know that she was there.

_-OK, now look up at the sky._

Katniss gazed up at the full moon and stars that seemed brighter than usual that evening. Her phone buzzed again.

_-If you want me there, then make a wish._

She picked out a particularly large star and said aloud into the night air, "Oh, Peeta. I wish you were here right now."

"Wish granted," a deep voice behind her said. Katniss turned and saw him in the moonlight. She gave a gasp and ran towards him. He opened his arms and she melted into them. They met in a deep kiss that lasted until they were out of breath.

She was the first to speak. "But how did you? I mean, you were just on the show!"

He laughed and touched her nose. "Caesar's show is always prerecorded. I did the interview late this morning, then flew right here. I've only been in town for about an hour. I thought for a little while I wouldn't make it in time."

She nodded in understanding, but then became serious. "Peeta, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. I should have stayed and talked to you. I should have heard your side and not jump to conclusions."

"I'm so sorry too," he said wiping her tears. "I don't blame you for some of the conclusions you drew. It was wrong of me to let things get out of hand like it did. I let the craziness of my life and obligations of my career get in the way. I let you down."

"You explained, and I believe you," He was relieved at the thought that Katniss forgave him.

"That's all I ask. Just remember, talk to me if you're upset, okay?" He looked straight into her grey eyes.

She nodded, and they talked for a while, each telling of their experience at the premiere. He heard her pain at the vicious comments made about her, and he told her about how he kept trying to get to her while being pulled in by the reporters and crowd. They eventually came to an understanding.

When it got quiet, they found themselves sitting on the swinging bench on her porch. Peeta took her hand in his.

"You know, I still have a question to ask you." he said quietly. He turned towards her and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Getting down on one knee, he looked up at her.

"I never would have thought that Haymitch's crazy idea of a date contest would lead me here. But, it did. It led me to you. I love you so much, Katniss. Marry me?"

"Say yes!" a voice shouted from inside.

Katniss yelled back at her sister, "PRIMROSE! Go to bed!" Through the open window, she heard feet tromping up the stairs, a smile surely on their owners face.

Quiet again, she turned to Peeta who was laughing and leaned towards his ear to whisper, "Yes."

His smile was huge as he slipped the ring on her finger. With another kiss, he got up and sat with her, where they soaked in the happiness of the moment together.

Later, after Peeta finally left, Katniss went up to her room. Once again, he would be leaving in the morning for the Capitol. But this time, she knew that it wouldn't be long before they wouldn't have to part any more like this. They were engaged.

As she sat on her bed, she stared at the sparkling ring on her hand. She couldn't help looking at it and believing it was all true. She picked up her phone and sent another message to Peeta.

_**-Is this a dream, or are we really engaged?**_

A few minutes later she got a response.

_-Oh, it's real. It's very real._

Katniss smiled as she punched in her reply.

_**-That's good, because if this was a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up.**_

**WHEW! This one was intense to write. I hope that I got it right. So happy that I could get to the point where they are engaged. YEA! I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. Lots of love…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter9 with the engagement, planning, and wedding. It's from Peeta's POV. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Just a reminder that I own nothing.**

**Win a Date With Peeta Mellark!**

**Chapter 9**

Once he returned to the Capitol, the first order of business was to tell Haymitch. If he and Katniss were going to make this happen, they were going to need his help. The agent was thrilled at the prospects.

"Congratulations, kid. This is going to be big news."

"Haymitch," Peeta explained. "You're going to have to keep this to yourself. We want this to be private. Katniss isn't going to want cameras all around us invading the ceremony, and I don't either. We're going to have to find a way so the press doesn't know."

The older man thought about this for a moment. "Okay, I understand. But think about this. How about we announce your engagement to sweetheart and have a party so that the reporters can get their fill of the happy couple. That way they're happy that they were let in on the news, but we'll keep the actual wedding itself a secret."

Peeta thought about this for a while, and decided it was a good idea. The press could get their news, but for the wedding they would be left alone. Haymitch got excited at the possibilities of a covert mission to get them married secretly.

"We can call it 'Operation I Do'" the agent joked as Peeta rolled his eyes.

Joking aside, they all got down to the serious business of planning. Peeta called Katniss and convinced her to go with Haymitch's plan. She was nervous about the idea of the engagement party, but he explained how doing it would keep the reporters happy and hopefully away from the wedding. She agreed and they decided to have it in two weeks at the Capitol.

With a short time, and Katniss in District 12, Haymitch suggested someone to help not only plan the engagement, but the wedding too. He introduced them to Effie Trinket, party planner expert, who they were told was also the soul of discretion itself. Over video conferencing, they discussed what they wanted and she immediately set the wheels in motion. Two days later, Peeta opened his Yahoo News to see the large headline.

**Panem's Favorite Actor to Wed Contest Winner**

The article detailed the engagement and the story of how he and Katniss had come together. It was a good one, and ended by giving the details of the party. Invitations were sent out and the guest list piled up. The days ticked by, and finally, Katniss and Prim flew in the night before. Peeta was so happy to see her and drew her in for a kiss. Prim was overflowing with excitement not only about the party, but also with being in the Capitol for the first time. She loved it and wanted to check out the University while she was there.

The following day was spent getting ready, and he again could feel Katniss tense as they rode that evening to the site. She looked beautiful, as always to him, but kept playing with the bracelet on her hand. The event was planned to take place at the nicest hotel in the Capitol. Effie had rented the ballroom for the evening. Peeta continued to rub Katniss' hand as they pulled up.

"I'm not letting go," he whispered into her ear. "Just stay with me."

She nodded, and they got out of the car. Again, flashbulbs immediately went off. He took Katniss' hand and led her through the front door of the hotel. Haymitch and Effie were both there and showed them to the ballroom. A multitude of people were already inside, some familiar, many not. Peeta knew more than Katniss did, as most were industry people. Luckily, Finnick and Annie, along with Gale and Madge had come to celebrate. She immediately relaxed as they came over and hugged her. Peeta's aunt and uncle were there, too, and the couple got the chance to spend time with them, as well. They made the rounds of people, and eventually came to the cameras.

A reporter waved for Peeta's attention and not losing hold of his fiancée this time, walked over to the man, who had a microphone at the ready.

"Peeta! Congratulations," the man began. "This must be the lovely Katniss. She must be a special girl to have captured your heart."

The actor looked lovingly at the girl by his side. "She is special. I'm the lucky one to have her." She smiled at his words.

"You must be so excited about the wedding." the reporter continued. "Katniss, what are your plans? Do you have a date set?"

Peeta saw her look at him, and he gave her encouragement to go on. "Yes," she replied. "I'm very excited. For right now, we don't really have any firm plans yet."

"I sure hope you'll let us know as soon as you do." and he left them with a smile. _Not likely_. Peeta laughed to himself at that thought. _The less you know the better._ He looked at Katniss knowingly as she smiled about it, as well.

"You did great, by the way." Peeta was proud at how she was handling everything.

"Thanks." she said with a sigh of relief. "I think Annie was right, it does get easier the more you do it. I figure they really only want to talk to you anyway." The night continued as they danced together and Peeta introduced her to the different directors, producers, and actors that had been invited. The longer the evening lasted, the more at ease Katniss seemed to be.

The most entertaining part of the night for him was when he saw Glimmer Stone enter the room. She was at the food table as they passed by. She gave a smug smile to them, and then Peeta saw Katniss put up her left hand and wiggle her fingers at the actress, emphasizing the beautiful ring. Glimmer rolled her eyes and turned around to talk to her date.

"Rubbing it in, are we?" Peeta remarked.

"Just a little," Katniss smirked. "She deserved it."

He laughed at this and the rest of the evening went without a hitch. It had been a great party, and Peeta was glad that it had gone so well. It was like they had gotten a second chance after the terrible night at the premiere. They had posed for some more pictures, answered a few more questions, and finally exhausted got to leave. Peeta kissed Katniss good night

"Now the real fun begins." he told her. "Let's plan a wedding."

Operation I Do went into full force soon after. Effie provided lots of brochures and other information on wedding destinations. Most were in the Capitol, but a few were out in the Districts, and this intrigued Katniss more. They finally decided to have the wedding on an island off the coast of District 4. It was remote and beautiful, a perfect setting for the small ceremony they wanted. Picking a date was trickier, but they finally agreed on a Saturday in March. Prim would be off for her Spring Break, and Peeta would be between movies. It was the perfect time, and gave them five months. He wondered if he could wait that long.

Haymitch was totally into the secret planning. He came up with fake names to book their room and airplane tickets.

"Clark Gable and Vivian Leigh?" Peeta questioned.

"What can I say?" the agent answered. "I love classic movies. Just go with it."

He shrugged and moved on. Going back to the same jewelry store, Peeta once again found the helpful clerk, who assisted him in finding a tasteful wedding band to compliment Katniss' ring. After this, he made some special visits to District 12 that Katniss didn't know about. Things were happening fast.

The holidays came, and Peeta found himself at Katniss' house where they were opening gifts. She had been telling him about a new designer Effie had told her about named Cinna, who was going to create her wedding dress. She had already had her first fitting and was thrilled. Of course, the exact design of the dress was kept secret from him.

"You're going to love it!" Katniss gushed, as Peeta gave her a present to open. She unwrapped the paper to reveal a box containing an antique locket.

"It's beautiful, Peeta. Thank you." She held it out and he placed it around her neck.

"It looks good on you," he commented. "Actually, that is not your only gift." She looked at him and he took her hand saying, "Come on, and get your coat on."

They went out and he drove to an address he had become very familiar with in the past few weeks. Peeta pulled the car up to the curb and opened her door to let her out. Katniss was looking at the house now in front of them. It was a lovely two story Victorian style home.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Let's go in and just take a look around, okay?" was his only response.

He got out the key and opened the door. They walked in, and Peeta knew he had done right when he saw the look on Katniss' face. She was in awe of the house and what she saw. They went through every room, and he enjoyed seeing her opening almost every door and closet.

As they came back downstairs, he finally asked, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she responded.

"That's good," he smiled. "Because I wanted to make sure you did before I bought it."

The squeal of joy she gave was all he needed to hear. Of course, as expected, she questioned him.

"You're really going to move to District 12? What about your place in the Capitol? Your work?"

"I'm going to keep my condo," he explained. "I figure I'll go and stay there whenever I have to be on set. But, I know you couldn't move there, not with Prim still here. And I don't want to be away from you more than I have to. I actually got the idea from Finnick. I can live here with you when I'm not working, then head to the Capitol as needed. You can come with me whenever you can."

He paused for a moment, and then continued, "So, with that in mind, I've been talking with real estate agents here and found this place. This can be our home together." She hugged him so tightly that he thought he would almost choke, but she finally let go and smiled.

"You know this makes my gift for you look thoughtless by comparison!" she joked, and they laughed together.

After the New Year, the final touches were beginning to be put on the plans. They picked out a cake, which was ordered under Finnick and Annie's name, and flowers using Madge's. Peeta began moving his clothes and some other necessities to the house in District 12. Katniss was able to sell her house to a family with young children, and in February they moved all of the furniture.

Everything was coming together, and before he knew it, March was here. At the very last moment, he and Katniss went to the registry office to get a license. The clerk was an older gentleman, and somehow did not seem to recognize Peeta's name when he gave it. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

Peeta made a final trek to his condo, packed his bags, and donned his disguise. Heading to the airport with Haymitch, he was anxious for the ceremony to come. Everyone would be taking different flights so as to not attract attention. He and his agent were the first ones heading out. The plan rolled smoothly as he wasn't recognized and the fake name provided helped to hide who he was. No press was in sight.

The flight was uneventful, and soon enough found himself what seemed to be in paradise. It was a beautiful island with white sandy beaches and clear blue water. Peeta placed his bags in the room reserved for he and Katniss, then joined Haymitch to wait for the others. They all would be flying in; have a quick rehearsal tonight, then the ceremony would be the next evening.

Gale, Madge, Finnick, Annie, and his aunt and uncle all made it safely and checked in. Effie and Cinna also came to make sure the dress and other arrangements went smoothly. After what seemed like forever, Katniss and Prim arrived. Peeta ran to her and grabbed her up.

"You're here." he said breathlessly.

"Wouldn't miss it, "she answered.

"No one bothered you?" he had to ask.

"Not a soul," Katniss replied. "I didn't see a camera anywhere." Peeta thought that Operation I Do was seemingly a success.

They all enjoyed each other's company through the rehearsal and dinner that night. The staff of the resort was courteous and let them have their privacy. To end the day, he and Katniss took a walk on the beach. It was a beautiful moonlight evening as they strolled, their shoes in one hand, the other laced together.

"By the way, I've decided to make the movie Haymitch recommended." He told her in conversation. "You and he believe I can do it, so I'm going to give it a try. It's time for a challenge"

"I think you will be fantastic," she encouraged. "It's a great script. You could do amazing things with it. I believe in you." He went on to tell her about the details of the movie, and how he would start shooting in two months. Her excitement about the project rubbed off on him.

Although he hated parting with her that night, she was being traditional and not wanting him to see her tomorrow before the wedding. It was only going to be for one more night, anyway. Instead he had to take the other bed in Haymitch's room, and deal with the man snoring all night long.

The sun rose early, and Peeta got up with a smile knowing what the day had ahead. He took a quick run, showered and ate. He read over the script for his new movie again, and then finally found it was time to get ready. He dressed in his suit, and headed down to the beach. Everyone was already there gathered around the flowered canopy that had been set up. Peeta went to stand beside the official from District 4 who had been asked to lead the ceremony.

Soon enough, he saw Prim, as Katniss' maid of honor, coming towards them in a soft lavender dress, a small bouquet of roses in her hand. Following her was his fiancée, looking like an angel in a satin white dress with small straps, with a form fitting bodice and a skirt that flowed to her calves. She was glowing, with flowers placed in her hair that was blown back in waves by the breeze as she walked to meet him. He took her hand as she stepped beside him. As the sun was coming down over the horizon, they said their vows to each other.

"Katniss, I love you with all my heart. I take you to be my wife and partner in life. I give this ring to you as a token of my love and devotion." Peeta's heartfelt words moved her to the tears that had been welled up in her eyes and he placed the wedding band on her finger.

"Peeta, you have made my dreams come true. I love you, and can't wait to start our life together. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion." He felt Katniss place a ring on his finger that she had picked out. It felt funny and strange at first, but having it on quickly became to feel like a natural thing. The official pronounced them husband and wife, and they shared their first married kiss with their loved ones clapping in the background.

The entire party celebrated into the evening, with laughter, great food, toasts, and stories. As it all came to a close, Peeta took Katniss' hand as they went to have a private moment on the balcony outside the dining area.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Extremely," she replied. "It's been perfect. I love you, Peeta."

"I love you, too, Katniss. Or should I say, Mrs. Mellark?" He said with a wicked grin.

"I like the sound of that." she answered, and together they went up to their suite. With a passionate kiss they entered the room, and then closed the door behind them.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I thought a sunset wedding on the beach fit perfectly for them. Thank you to stopdroplove for the idea of an engagement party. I didn't plan that at first, but thanks to you, I put it in! **

**Just FYI, I am not writing a wedding night scene. The next chapter will be a little forward in the future. Thank you again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I am trying to do my best to respond to all of you. Please keep up with the reviews. They keep me going! : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! The next chapter is here. This was a part I was really excited to get to, so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Win a Date with Peeta Mellark!**

**Chapter 10**

_Another limo, another big event._ Once again Katniss found herself heading to a night full of people and paparazzi. She was dressed in a one shouldered red dress that flowed to her ankles. Ever since the wedding, Cinna had become her favorite designer, and tonight he did not disappoint. For once, she actually was looking forward to the evening. It was a big night.

She looked over at her husband of two years. He was looking out the window, and not making much of an attempt at conversation. This was unusual for him and Katniss realized that Peeta must be extremely nervous. She didn't blame him. It wasn't every day that you get nominated for an Academy Award. The film that he had took on as a challenge ended up bringing him the best reviews of his career so far, and his hard work started paying off. Peeta had already won some of the critic's awards, and now was nominated for the Oscar as Best Actor. Katniss could only smile with pride, and found herself being the one to comfort him as they arrived.

"Win or lose," she told him. "Let's just have fun tonight." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"I know," he replied with a small smile. "I just can't believe I'm here."

"You deserve it." Katniss said. "The movie was fantastic and you did a great job."

He nodded and they got out of the car. Peeta put on his dazzling smile and waved to the screaming crowds on either side. They walked the red carpet, stopping to talk with the various reporters and commentators, who all gushed about Peeta's performance and even asked Katniss about who she was wearing that evening. She was happy to put a plug in for Cinna. Halfway down the carpet, she saw Finnick and Annie. The actor was talking to some fans while Annie smiled a couple of feet behind him. They were there as Finnick was going to be presenting an award on the show.

Katniss caught Annie's eye, who motioned for her to come over. She looked at Peeta, who gave her a questioning look. She smiled at him and mouthed "I'm okay," and pointed over to her friend. He nodded and she left him to continue shaking hands and take pictures with the crowd. _It's funny how things have changed_. Remembering that first premiere, she walked over to the older woman and they hugged each other.

"Having fun so far?" Annie asked.

"Great," Katniss answered. "Peeta is a wreck, though."

Annie gave a surprised laugh. "Really? You wouldn't know it to look at him over there."

"He's an actor," Katniss explained. "He hides it well."

"Are you two talking about me behind my back?" The two girls turned as they found Peeta was suddenly with them.

"Never!" his wife said in mock astonishment. "Wouldn't dream of it."

They all laughed together, as Finnick joined them. "It's time to head in. Are you girls ready?" Each husband took their wives arm and led them inside to the large auditorium. The ushers showed them their seats, and Katniss took hers beside Peeta. Finally, some theme music started and this year's host was introduced. He was a comedian and within a minute had the entire audience rolling in laughter.

Then, the awards began. It was going to be a while before the award Peeta was up for would be announced, so Katniss tried to just enjoy the show. It was hard being interested as they went through all the technical awards, though, and she found her mind wondering.

It really had been a great two years since their wedding. Three days into their honeymoon, they had finally been found out. While on the beach soaking up the sun, cameras all of the sudden appeared out of nowhere. Their privacy now over, Katniss and Peeta retreated to their suite for the duration of their trip, spending most of the time in bed. This had been fine with her husband, who since beginning the physical part of their relationship couldn't seem to get enough of her. The pictures from the beach turned up in the next round of gossip rags, but Katniss finally found that she didn't care. The important part, the wedding, had been just for themselves. The rest didn't matter.

After they returned, the couple completely moved into their home in District 12 and began life together. Peeta had made 3 movies in that time, and Katniss would go and visit him on set for a few weeks each time. In between shoots, Peeta was home, and he would help at the local high school teaching drama classes to the students. He had also picked up a new hobby of painting. One of his recent roles asked him to portray a well knowing artist, so he took some classes. As with baking, Peeta found he had a knack for it. _How could one person be so talented at so much?_ She continually wondered this about him. Katniss continued her work at the library, and was pleased to be promoted to head of the children's department the previous year.

Prim had graduated from high school, and was now taking courses at Capitol University. She was in premed, and it would be there a while to get her degree in medicine. She also took with her a boyfriend, having begun to date Rory Hawthorne her senior year. Katniss chuckled at watching Peeta quickly take on the duties of big brother as he stared down and had a sat the younger boy down for a serious talk. Prim had been mortified, but Katniss thought of it as timely payback for her sister's interference in her own love life. Prim was staying in the dorms on campus, but would come home often, and have dinner wiht them if they were in the city.

Over the two years, she had to admit that their marriage had pretty much been a dream. Not that they didn't have some bumps in the road (A particularly nasty argument about bathroom arrangements came to mind), but like Peeta had told her, as long as they communicated, they could always work it out. And they did. They supported each other, and now they were here, on the biggest night of his life.

She was finally brought back to the present just in time to witness the next presenter come on the stage.

"And now we have the award for Best Actor in a Motion Picture," last year's Best Actress winner began. "The nominees are…" and she went through the list of the five men who had all given great performances that year.

The gorgeous actress finally took out an envelope. "And the winner is…" The audience was silence as she carefully opened the flap. "Peeta Mellark in _One More Time_!" The audience began to cheer as Katniss looked at her husband, happiness spread throughout her face. He, in turn, had a look of stunned surprise, before coming out of it to turn to her, take her face in his hands, and kiss her.

"Congratulations." she whispered. "I love you." He nodded and stood up to walk towards the stage. Climbing the stairs, he made it to the center where he was given his statue. He then made his way to the microphone for his speech. Katniss had to laugh inside at knowing he had not prepared one, but the man was good with words even on the fly. Peeta poured out his thanks to everyone involved in the movie, including the cast, his main costars and director. He also thanked his aunt and uncle and Haymitch for their support. He began getting the wrap up sign from the producers of the show.

"Finally," he continued. "I want to thank my wife, Katniss, who believed in me being in this project, and who every day continues to believe in us together. I love you. Thank you all so much." The applause erupted again as music played and Peeta was escorted off stage. Katniss wasn't sure what was going to happen from here, so she just kept watching the show. Eventually, someone with a headpiece in their ear came by her row and whispered to her that Peeta would meet her in the winner's area backstage after the show.

People filed out as the host said good night to them all. Katniss finally made her way out and headed to the backstage area. There were many doors, but she eventually found one with a sign on it reading _Winner's Area_. She told the security person manning the door who she was, and the big man let her inside. There were a ton of people, but she looked around and finally saw the familiar head of blonde hair.

Running over, she was twirled around in his arms. "I'm so proud of you!" she cried.

"Thanks, hun," he finally placed her feet back on the ground. "It's amazing. Really."

"You earned it," she told him. "Now let's go party!"

Together, they made the rounds of the various parties going on in the city. Food and drink were flowing everywhere, and Katniss watched as everywhere people stopped to congratulate her husband. More interviews were completed, and they danced through the night until their legs seemed to give out from under them.

It finally all came to a close around 2:00, and she and Peeta crawled back into the limo, exhausted, yet happy. She was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her back. Katniss heard him give a contented sigh, and thought it was time to put her own plan for the evening into action.

"Had enough for tonight?" she remarked.

"Yeah, I'm done," Peeta replied. "Except for maybe some time with you when we get home." He began nuzzling and kissing her neck. "You know, I've been thinking about how great things have been for us, and we really have so much to celebrate."

Katniss smiled as this was heading exactly where she was wanting. "Think you can handlle any more?" she asked him and looked up to see his eyes. They widened and instantly became curious.

'I guess so. Is there something specific you have in mind?" She grabbed her clutch bag and opened it. Taking out an envelope, she handed it to Peeta.

He opened the flap and pulled on what was inside. It was a blurry black and white image. Katniss watched as her husband tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He looked like he was about to ask her what it was, when she saw his face take in the words on the side of the picture.

BABY MELLARK

Peeta's eyes immediately flared open and then landed on hers. She smiled wide at him.

"Congratulations."

He was astonished as if he couldn't believe it was true. "Katniss, is this? Really? We're going to have…" he couldn't even finish his question.

She continued to lock her eyes with the crystal blue in his. "Yes. We're having a baby. I'm about 6 weeks along. I found out for sure the other week, but decided to save it for tonight."

Peeta couldn't control his emotions as he took her lips once again and kissed her. They continued on this way until he finally had to let her up for air.

"Wow," he said. "The Oscar and a finding out you're pregnant all in one night. What did I do to get so lucky?"

With everything she had she replied, "You;re just you, Peeta Mellark, and you've made the whole world, and me, love you."

He was moved by her words. "And I love you, just as you are, Katniss Mellark. I wouldn't have you any other way." She gave a little moan of pleasure, and they settled in together again.

"So, do you want to make an announcement about the baby or keep it to ourselves?" he quietly asked.

Katniss sighed. "I'd like to keep it just with us as long as we can, but sooner or later, we won't be able to keep it a secret. I'm going to be huge. We might as well get it out there before that happens. So, go ahead." She was happily resigned for him to let the news out.

Peeta smiled from ear to ear. "Good, because this," he said placing a hand on her stomach. "I want the whole world to know."

**Thanks again to everyone who has written me. I have loved every note and review you have sent. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the chapter. I had the idea of this night in my head for a while, so I hope it came out right. Please continue to send me reviews to let me know you thoughts. Lots of love to you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Well, I guess I will just go ahead and say it. This is the last chapter. I have truly enjoyed writing this story. Thank you all for coming along as I have written this. I hope that you all enjoy the ending. : )**

**Win a Date with Peeta Mellark!**

**Chapter 11**

Of course, as soon as it was announced that Peeta and Katniss were having a baby, the press ate the news up. They were flooded with phone calls from the reporters wanting all the details. It was so silly to Peeta since it was so early in the pregnancy. There wasn't really much to tell now, other than they were expecting, and that it would be due sometime in late September.

Once the initial furor died down, he and Katniss settled into the process of expecting a baby. She had some morning sickness, but not much. When the nausea would overcome her, Peeta would follow her and hold her hair back as she held her head over the toilet. Luckily, this part passed quickly.

But, oh, did she have cravings! Peeta had heard about that women would want and ask for strange foods during pregnancy, but his wife took the cake. She wanted to munch on pickles all day long, and would gobble up multiple peanut butter and banana sandwiches in one sitting. And, of course, he was continually baking to keep a large supply of cheese buns at the ready. The amount of food that Katniss could eat was highly impressive.

After learning that he was to become a father, Peeta also made another decision. He wanted to be there for Katniss more than anything through this, and that meant he needed to sacrifice some things himself. He made a call to Haymitch to let him know.

"I've decided that I'm not going to make that movie next month," Peeta told the agent. "I need to be here with Katniss."

Haymitch let out a breath. "The studio won't like it, kid." He grumbled. "It's kind of short notice for them to recast."

"I know that," Peeta said. "That's why I've asked Finnick if he would do it. I actually think he would be a better fit for the role than I would. It's time he had a lead part anyway. He said yes and can start if they like him. I know they will."

"I'll call the producers." the agent conceded. "Let them know and see if they would be willing to see Finnick."

"Thanks Haymitch. You really are the best."

"You can thank me by naming your kid after his old Uncle Haymitch, you know?" Peeta couldn't help but laugh at the thought of telling Katniss that they would have to name their child that. As much as she loved his agent, too, she would die at the idea, he knew.

"How about I send you a nice bottle of your favorite scotch?" Peeta offered instead. "We don't know if it will be a boy or girl yet anyway."

"Alright, alright. Have it your way. Let me get on the phone with the higher ups. I'll let you know."

Hanging up, Peeta felt confident of his plan working, and went back to focusing on his wife. She was in her second trimester now and really beginning to show. He had noticed that the cameras of the paparazzi were once again following them lately, all hoping to try and get a picture of his wife with her growing belly. Peeta had spotted them the past couple of times they had walked to the meadow. Katniss was taking it all in stride so far. As long as they weren't totally in her face, she could handle it. Now, Peeta found her on the couch, reading a book about what to expect during pregnancy, and a book of baby names on the coffee table. A list of specific names was next to it.

"Come up with any that you like?" he asked her.

"A few," she smiled. "See what you think." Peeta picked up the paper and looked it over. They spent the next hour discussing them and actually coming to an agreement. A name if it was a boy and one if it was a girl. The two of them had decided early on that they were not going to find out before the baby was born what the gender would be. Both wanted to be surprised. But, at the same time, Peeta was glad they would be prepared no matter what the baby was.

Next, he and Katniss worked over weeks on planning the nursery. It would have to be in neutral tones, but still nice. Peeta was ecstatic as he himself painted the walls a sunny yellow color. It made him think of the dandelions they saw each year in the meadow. Katniss always loved the time of year when they came out; saying they always gave her hope. He knew that this color would brighten her day when she came in to rock and see the baby. Together, they chose a beautiful wood crib, with matching dresser for clothes.

In the seventh month, a shower was planned. Although Katniss didn't want the fuss, Annie and Prim needled her until she finally agreed to it. It was the middle of July, and a hot humid Saturday when the guests filtered in to District 12. The girls had hung a sign that said "Welcome Baby!" and mixed up the punch and refreshments as people arrived. Along with her sister and friend, of course Madge and Effie had been invited, along with some of the other Celebrity No Name Significant Other Club members that Katniss had befriended in the past couple of years.

It was a lively group, and although he was sort of out of place amongst all the women, Peeta was happy to see Katniss' gleam over each and every gift. Effie made them all laugh at her gift of baby sunglasses and a little onesie that said "Future Superstar!" His wife, of course, rolled her eyes at this. At the end, Prim and Annie brought out their gift-a beautiful rocking chair for the nursery. Katniss was overwhelmed.

"OH, it's wonderful," she gushed. "I'll love it when I have to be up in the middle of the night. Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome," Annie told her. "You can return the favor in a few months." She began to rub her own stomach. In realization, Katniss ran and embraced her friend. Peeta included his own excitement at the news.

"Congratulations!" He said as he gave her a hug around her shoulders. "Finnick must be thrilled."

"He is," she gushed. "He won't let me do much of anything right now. I'm amazed he let me come today! But, he's been busy working on the movie you let him have. Thank you for that."

"It's not a problem. I knew he would be great. I know how he feels too. I have to watch Katniss like a hawk, or she would be out even now running around the woods hunting with Gale." Peeta looked over at his wife, who was giving him the glare that he knew so well.

"I would be fine!" she argued. "But I can't really get around anyway with this belly." They laughed and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

After the party, everyone left, and what he and Katniss termed "Countdown to Zero Hour" began. Katniss continued to get more uncomfortable and grumpier as she got closer. Each visit, the doctor would check on the baby and let them know that it was doing fine. They only had to give it time.

Just their luck, Peeta was sound asleep when he was nudged awake. He looked at the clock to see it was 3:00 in the morning.

"Peeta," Katniss was almost gasping. "I think it's time. My water just broke." She had been some contractions earlier in the day, but this was truly the sign that they were about to become parents. He got up and quickly dressed, grabbed Katniss' prepared suitcase, and helped her walk to the car. Her contractions were getting closer. Peeta drove hurriedly to the hospital, and drove up to the curb. He was shocked by the sight that met them there.

As he pulled up, a group of people ran straight up to the car, cameras raised and flashes going off. _Oh, no. Now? God, they must have been waiting around here for weeks just waiting for this._ He turned to Katniss.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He told her. He could see she was unnerved and fuming, but not at him.

"Just get me inside," she finally said, "then find a way to get them away from me while I give birth to our child."

"As you wish," and he immediately flew into action. Peeta got an orderly who brought out a wheelchair to take Katniss into the hospital. He walked next to her as the cameras continued clicking. Once at the reception desk, he made sure she was okay, and then went back outside to face the wolves.

"Listen guys," he tried to say with a smile. "Yes, Katniss is in labor. I am asking that you please give us some space and privacy while our baby is born. I will come back and talk with you afterwards."

The crowd of reporters seemed to be mollified at this, and Peeta quickly went back inside. Katniss had been taken to a delivery room where he was prepared and led to join her. It was amazing how in just a short time, her contractions seemed closer and stronger. He went by her side and took her hand.

"We have some privacy for now." he informed her. "I told them I would give them the news after the baby is born."

"I guess I should have expected it," she said in between her breathing. "It's always going to be like this, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," he conceded as he watched her. Looking at the monitor that was set up, he told her, "You're doing great." And he meant that in more ways than one.

For the next hour or so, it went on like that, with Katniss breathing through her increasing contractions, and the doctor coming to check on her every ten minutes. Finally, she was asked to start pushing. As he saw the grueling pain written on her face, Peeta couldn't help but wish he could take it away from her. He was amazed as he watched her work to bring their child into the world. Eventually, he was able to see a head sticking out, and then with one final push, the entire body came out. There was a lot of flurried movement, but within a couple of minutes, he heard the best sound, the first cry of his newborn child.

"It's a girl," the doctor told them. "Let us clean her up and we'll bring her back to you." She let Peeta cut the cord connecting his daughter to Katniss before the tiny creature was taken away. He went back up to his wife and kissed her in thanks for the gift she had just given him. They looked each other in the eyes for a few minutes, and soon a bundle wrapped in pink was given to them.

Katniss opened up the blanket a little bit to see their daughter. She had a mass of dark hair on her head, and when she opened her eyes later on, he could see that they were of the color that matched his own.

"She's perfect." He commented. "Emma Grace. It fits." Then getting up and walking to the door he continued, "I better go and keep my promise to the wolves out there."

Katniss smiled. "Go out there and get 'em, Mr. Movie Star. We'll be here when you get back."

The rest of the hospital visit was spent in relative peace. Two days later, they were released to go home, and Peeta settled in to life with a newborn baby. Midnight feedings and diaper changes became routine, and before they knew it, Emma was two months old, and Peeta had to begin shooting his next movie.

They all travelled to the Capitol, as he wanted Katniss and the baby close by. He had a couple of days before the filming was to start, so they could settle in. Prim came to dinner the second night, and was in awe of her new niece.

"She's beautiful," his sister in law remarked. "You know, I think you owe me big time."

"Owe you?" Katniss scoffed. "How do you explain that?"

"Let's see," the girl smirked. "You are married to the biggest movie star in the country, and now have a gorgeous baby girl. I think I had a little something to do with that by placing a certain person's name into a certain contest." She glanced knowingly at her sister.

"Don't get so high and mighty, little duck." Katniss replied, making Prim roll with laughter. They finished the evening together, and walked Prim to the door.

"Take care, Prim." they both said as she was leaving. Katniss gave her a hug and Peeta heard her quietly adds, "And thank you."

Being left alone after that, Peeta headed to the balcony of the condo. Looking out over the city, memories of a few years previous entered his mind. How lonely he had been, and how things had totally changed in such a short time. He was just gazing out and Katniss joined him with the baby in her arms. He placed his arm around them and they looked out together.

"It's beautiful out here," his wife remarked. "You looked like you were in deep thought. What were you thinking about?"

"Actually," he began. "I was remembering that this is where it all started. I was standing right here looking at this same view when Haymitch decided he was going to help me. Now I have you and Emma. Little did I know that night."

Katniss laughed. "We'll have quite a story to tell her when she gets older, won't we?

"Why not start now?" Peeta offered. "You're the expert on good stories. We should start telling them to her early. What would it say?"

His wife looked down at their little girl and began. "It would say, there once was a famous actor who wanted to find someone special, so his wise mentor created a contest to have one lucky girl win a date with him. The actor picked a girl whose sneaky sister had entered her name. They met and went out on that date, and in time they fell in love. Though they were from different worlds, they managed to bring them together. Then, the actor asked the girl to marry him. And she did, and ended up having the most amazing little girl whom they love more than anything." Katniss finished then looked up at him. "How was that?"

"Fantastic," Peeta replied. "Sounds like a fairy tale. How does it end?"

"Like every fairy tale," Katniss whispered to him over their sleeping newborn. "They lived happily ever after."

**THE END**

**Well, there it is. I hope that I did this right. The journey is over. Thank you again for everyone who has been reading and reviewing along the way. You have been the best! I truly have been overwhelmed by the support of the story. I hope that you have enjoyed it all. **


	12. Chapter 12-Sequel is Now up!

**Hello everyone!**

**For those who asked me to write a sequel to this story, I wanted to let you know that I now have one started. It is called Celebrity Daughter, and it will be about Katniss and Peeta's daughter, Emma. I am testing out hte first chapter to see what everyone thinks. If you all seem to like it, I will continue on with it. Hope you get a chance to read it!**

**Love to you all.**

**Bookgirl318**


End file.
